Lady Josephine, Rewritten
by Heart's Love
Summary: Daine died when someone kidnapped Kit while in Carthak. Lady Josephine was born as soon as the Tortallan party had left. What will her life be like as the future empress? Will she ever see her friends again?
1. Daine

Disclaimer: I don't own the TP characters

A/N: I'm rewriting this story for mainly two reason: 1) I needed to get back in the right mind set to write the sequel. It has been so long since I actually wrote this, especially the beginning. 2) I felt that some parts of the story could have been written better, either in the writing style or the actual story. For those who read the original version, this follows the same plot and sometimes I barely touched the chapters at all. If at the end you could tell me which version you liked better, I'd really appreciate it. Please enjoy Lady Josephine, Rewritten.

Chapter 1 Daine

She had to keep running. She couldn't stop. If she stopped, it would mean that she was admitting that it was true and there was no way it could be true. There was no way that her friends would actually leave her here in this horrible country. There was no way they would actually believe that lie they had been told. So she just kept running. She ran the entire way to the university with tears running down her face and Ozorne's laughter ringing in her ears. She ran regardless of the people and things that were in her way. She ran despite the looks that they were giving her as they jumped out of her path. She ignored all of it because all she cared about was proving_ him_ wrong. She had to prove that her friends, the family that she had built over the past few years, didn't believe she was dead.

She finally made it to the university, her destination, the place where his horrible lie would be disputed. She burst through the doors that just last week she had found amazing. She didn't care about them. She only had one care at this moment in time. She attempted to enter the room in which she had awakened Bonedancer; in which she had last truly spoken with Numair; in which she had talked to all the animals. The door wouldn't open, however. Daine, in her panicked state, started pounding on the door frantically and kept pounding her fist against the wooden door until finally it was opened.

"Is it true?" She asked as soon as the door began to open, not even knowing who was behind it. Once she saw the older man looking at her in shock, she continued, "Are they really gone, Master Lindhall? Tell me it isn't true."

"D-Daine, b-but you're dead. I saw your body," the older man stuttered in his shock. Hearing this, Kaddar came to the door saying it couldn't possibly be Daine but cut the words short when he saw her standing on the other side of the door, dirt all over her and her clothes while tears ran freely down her face.

"Then it is true; they are gone. They left believing that I am dead," she said despairingly before crashing to floor sobbing uncontrollably. Both men moved to comfort her in her grief. She just shrugged them away.

"I don't understand. I thought you were dead. We all saw the body. We even checked it to make sure it is real. What happened? Did you fake your death? Why would you do that?" Kaddar fired rapidly at the distraught girl, truly confused.

"Of course, she didn't fake her death. Why would she do that?" came a powerful voice. It was Ozorne standing at the doorway. "I did."

"But why did you fake her death, Uncle? What did Daine ever do to you?" Kaddar asked before he could stop himself.

"Because she can be of great value to me. She can be of use to all of Carthak. She can be a great tool in achieving what I want. Because I want her to be here. I have great plans for her. That is all you need to know," Ozorne replied. Then, turning to Daine, he said with a softer voice, "Now Daine, come along. We have to get you settled in."

Daine remained where she was on the floor, not even giving an indication that she had heard the emperor. Ozorne went and grabbed her arm, making her yelp in pain. "This isn't Tortall, Sarrasri. You have to listen to me. You are officially a part of my kingdom now. I say jump, you say how high. Remember, here you get punished for not listening. Now come ALONG!" With that he dragged her to her feet and pushed her out the door.

Before he left, Ozorne spoke back to the other two, "Not one word of this is to reach the ears of the Tortallans. If it should, I'll know who gave up the information, and I swear by the gods you'll be wanting death by the time I'm through with you!" At the door, Ozorne looked back at his nephew, "Oh, and Kaddar, I'll let this time pass, but I hope you know what will happen should you ever question me again." With that last bit said, he left, the sound of the doors shutting resounding through Lindhall's quiet office.

"What are we going to do? We have to do something to help her. We're going to do something, right?" Kaddar asked his teacher after a moment's silence.

"There is only one thing we can do for the poor girl, and that is just to be there for her at this point in time," was Lindhall's answer.

"But...there has to be something..."

"No buts. We can't help her. You must not have noticed, but there was a bracelet of Acyle on her wrist. It would only hurt her if we managed to contact her friends to let them know that she was here because she could never return to them as long as she wears it. Should she attempt, it would only result in her death."

"Poor girl. I wish there was something we could do to help her." Kaddar said in barely a whisper.

"I know you do. I do, too." Sighed Lindhall.

A/N: I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed the original version, starting with laurashrub who reviewed the most:

music nerd, Tortall's Resident Wildchild, soccerchick-08, Wake-Robin, impossible-dreams, Queen of Tortall, On top of cloud 9, epobbp, Destiny Hunter, KalahariStorms, Ethuliel, Kat-lady04, mepb, heartdamoose, Jules-Gemma, Lady Jocacia, Twilight Shades, red rose of love, Commander Rhade, George Bassy, USNA, Swedishfish67, The Phantom Rose, Kit49, Spirit's Flame, Whydoesn'tAnythingElse, Ivory Nightshade, Fiery Haven, Kelsey(anon), Eagle's daughter, Lady Knight Devin, dogluvr, Wolflady, Pesche, Keeran Amytha, Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy, Pearli, Krisconuca, animal maglet, shimmerslayer, Tortall Princess, Never Everstar, Lunaterra, Angel of Dream, Lady Lenore, Black Robe Magelet, Jadepiper, Beckythorn13, Answering Ezra, jamie lynn(anon), Noc and NC, Sunkissed Lavender, tora. of. the. sand., Tortall gal, DetectiveLivvey, Darth Tater, Somebody(anon), Daft Strangus, CoeurCasse, LarkBark, Starlit Emerald-Eyed Empress, Lemon Squeezy, Citty, Stories-have-souls, BlueEpiks13, FanFictionFantom, Sorka Returns, The Sin they called Pride, Rebel Goddess, Dragon and the Wild Mage, Randomisation.


	2. Josephine's Birth

Disclaimer: I don't own the TP characters

Chapter 2 Josephine's birth

Neither spoke as they made their way through the streets of the city back to the palace. Their thoughts were focused on the future ahead of them. Ozorne was listing out in his head everything that would happen involving Daine and how to work everything in his favor. Daine didn't know what to expect. She was in a new country, forced to stay there. The chances of her ever seeing her friends, both human and animal, ever again is slim to none. It made the whole situation even worse. She longed to speak to Numair, to get his opinion. She knew he would know what to do.

Once they arrived at the palace, Ozorne directed the both of them to his private rooms. Along the way, servants and people just standing in the hall bowed as they pass. At one point, Ozorne stopped and spoke in soft tones to one of the slaves as Daine looked around silently, still mourning the loss of the life she once knew. As the slave hurried off to do whatever it was Ozorne had asked him to do, they continued their silent trek to his rooms.

Ozorne bowed mockingly to her as he held the door open for her. She just ignored him as she walked in, knowing better than to rise to any barbs he may throw her way. She was in his territory. As loathe as she was to admit it, he had the power, not her. She looked around his waiting room as he sat in front of the tea that had been awaiting them. How she hated these rooms she thought as she vividly remembered the last time she had been in them. She sat in the seat across from him when he motioned for her to, but refused the tea he tried to give her.

He smirked at her, "It's not drugged this time, child. What would be the point in that?"

"Why should I believe you? You did this for no reason. Seems to me you do a lot of things for no good reason." Daine retorted before she could stop herself. She knew she shouldn't purposely provoke the emperor. That was why it surprised her so when he smiled.

"I love this attitude of yours, how you so open with your feelings. Its so refreshing," Right then his facial expression changed, "But be warned, I won't take too much of it. I will not stand for any disobedience on your part. Anyway, why would I drug you when I already have you right where I want you."

"You don't have me," Daine almost yelled. She would take a lot, but she would not take him saying he had her. He didn't have her. She was not a possession. She would just bide her time until she could go home to Numair and the others.

"Oh but I do. You see, no one who cares knows you are here so no one is coming to your rescue. You are mine, just as you ought to be. And you'll be mine for good in two years." He said with a smile.

"What do you mean yours for good?" Daine asked. She distinctly did not like where this was heading.

"Didn't I tell you?" he said innocently, "We're to be wed."

Oh no, there was no where in the Realm of the dead she was going to marry this-this thing, and she let him know. "We most certainly are not going to be married!"

"We are, my dearest, we are. In two years time we will be married. I hate to have you wait that long but tradition is tradition," he replied with a smirk, as if he had her right where he wanted her.

"I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU!" Daine screamed at the infuriating man before getting up and running for the door. She wasn't fast enough though, and the Emperor Mage tackled her. He turned her over and pinned her down. He then forced a kiss on her.

"You will marry me whether you like it or not. Although, by then, I think you will," he told her, an evil, maniacal look on his face.

"I'll run!" Daine declared.

"Then you'll die. You may not have notice it yet, but you are wearing a bracelet, an Acyle bracelet."

"Yeah so" Daine said, fighting against her captive.

"So, it will kill you if you enter a place out of a certain range without my permission. By the way, the range is only about two miles. Also you can't take it off, only I can."

"Then I'll die" Daine snarled. "Death is better than any possible life with you."

"I thought you might say something like that so I've taken the necessary precautions. If I find you dead of anything other natural cause then I will order an attack on Tortall. And since we've signed a peace treaty, I don't think they'll be expecting it." Ozorne hissed. This silenced Daine. Even though she could not stand the thought of living out her life here, she couldn't die knowing that her death could cause the deaths of those she holds closest to her heart. Dear gods, she had no choice. She had to stay. If she tried to run, she would die and then so would her friends. If she killed her self, the end result was the same. She really had no option but to marry him.

Ozorne could tell by the look in her eyes that he had won and let it show in his smile. "Now, you will be treated as a queen here since in the future you will be, but you will have few responsibilities around here. You will only be in charge of the animals until you can handle royal duty. And do not think I am stupid, any animal seen carrying a note of any sort without my permission will be shot immediately. Plus that little bracelet will prevent you from being able to use your powers if I so choose. Do you understand so far?" Daine nodded, silently crying. He really had covered all bases. There was nothing she could do.

"That's a good girl. Further more, you will have your own cottage about two hours from here that you will be allowed to go to anytime you wish. It is in the middle of the woods so you will find it to you liking. You will have a two-mile radius there too. You can move into it next week. You will still have to come here whenever I feel you need to. And don't forget that you have to ask before you can go anywhere else." With that, Ozorne forced another kiss before letting her up. Daine practically ran to door but his voice stopped her as soon as her hand touched the handle.

"Oh, and for obvious reasons, your name will be changed. You will no longer go by Veralidaine Sarrasri."

"Really, my lord," Daine said with the hatred she felt in every word, "then what is my name?"

Ozorne thought a minute and then said, "Josephine Twain. Your name is now Josephine. So, Jo, you may go to your room now," he laughed as she turned to leave.

A/N: Thanks Starling Rising, On top of cloud 9, and laurashrub for the reviews.


	3. 3 gods

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tamora Pierce characters

Chapter 3: 3 Gods

At the dawning of the next day, Daine hadn't slept a wink. She had spent the night in her new rooms in the Carthaki palace bawling her eyes out into the pillows of her bed. She didn't understand how any of this could have happened. There is no possible way that this was what had been planned by the gods, it just couldn't be. And if it was, well, she would be having some words with the next god that happened across her because she was not a happy vessel. First, they take away her real family, then they give her the madness, and now this. Hadn't she been through enough in her life? Hadn't she loss enough of her family?

Her family...the very word brought up images of Numair and all of them whom she would never see again. Oh how she would miss them. The way they accepted her for who she was and, in most cases, overprotected her. The way they taught her and were patient when her old habits from growing up in the country came out. The way they trusted her and what she told them. Not only what she told them, but what she said the animals told her. The way they always believed her and never laughed when she said an animal said something or looked dreadful because they can't control themselves. Daines eyes filled up again as she realized she would never see those people again. Well none except for Kitten if the mages could figure a way to get an Acyle bracelet to work on her and that might take years. Yes, as far as Daine was concerned the whole situation was hopeless.

"Kit..." a soft voice whispered through her mind.

"Badger!" Daine cried getting up and running to her old friend and mentor. She got on her knees and buried her face into his fur as she cried, "Oh badger, everything has gone terribly wrong. I'm stuck here in Carthak destined to become its future unwilling queen and everyone who can do anything about it believes that I am dead. I can't run away because if I try I'll die, and if I die so will all my friends. I'm caged, badger! I'm caged with no where to go!"

"I know Kit, I know" The Badger said soothingly.

"What am I supposed to do? How can I stay in this wretched excuse of a country?" Daine asked, "Was this the plan all along? Was getting me stuck here in this hateful land what the gods had planned?"

"Of course not Dearie, We had something completely different in mind for you."

"Graveyard Hag!" Daine exclaimed, sitting up and looking at the old goddess with hatred in her eyes. "If this wasn't the plan then why am I here? How did this happen?"

"It happened because I underestimated Ozorne and his hatred for this Arram fellow," the Graveyard Hag replied.

"So this is all your fault!!" Daine yelled and then a thought crossed her mind, "Wait a moment, you're a higher up god, can't you send me home? Please? I don't want to stay here. Please send me home?"

The Graveyard Hag sighed before saying, "Yes I'll admit this is partially my fault. I let that man win me over and didn't punish him as soon as I should have. But in answer to your question, no I can't send you back."

"But why not? You're a god. You must be more powerful than any human mage. You can over-ride whatever it is that _Ozorne_ has done."

"Because, sweetling, gods have to follow rules too, and one of them is not to meddle too much in mortal affairs."

"MA!!!" Daine exclaimed, "What are you doing here? How are you here?"

"1) Is that any way to speak to your mother? 2) I'm here because I love you and you need me. And 3) You wouldn't have known it was you pa had he come."

"But Ma that doesn't explain how you are here," Daine replied getting up to hug her mother. "And what do you mean aren't allowed to meddle in mortal affairs? Isn't that what they did when they gave me that stupid power and expected me to help? Well, I tried, and it didn't work, and I want to go back home."

"I understand you want to go home, love, and this is a terrible situation that I hate you have to be in, but you can't be sent home yet," Sarra told her angry daughter. "However, that isn't to say, you'll never see your loved ones again. There is a plan, being made and set into motion, which will allow you to see them again. You'll see, everything will work out in the end."

"Ok, I'll trust the gods for now. But, Ma, still doesn't explain how you are here."

"Well...you see...umm..."

"She's a goddess Kit" the Badger put in.

"A GODDESS! My Ma is a goddess," Daine exclaimed in disbelief, "The woman who could barely take care of herself when she was alive is now a goddess."

"Yes Sweety, I'm a god," Her mother responded in exasperation, "And I'll have you know I took very good care of myself when I was alive."

"But how are you a goddess, Ma?"

"Because you father is a God," the Graveyard Hag snapped, "Now can we hold off on the family reunion long enough for me to get what I came for?"

Daine replied dubiously, "Which would be...?"

"My power. You know, the ability to bring the dead back to life. I would like it back since that plan failed." The Hag said, holding out her hand.

"I'm sorry I ruined you're plan. I guess you're going to have to find a new vessel now, huh?" Daine said as she reached for the other's hand.

After the Hag had taken back her power and had helped Daine over to the bed, she answered, "Don't be silly you didn't ruin it, he did. Don't think that we gods don't have back-up plans either because we do, and it just so happens you are involved in the back-up one as well. Well, I'll be seeing you."

"I can't wait," Daine muttered wryly before turning back to her mother and the badger and saying (or yawning really), "Now...whaaat a...bout...my...pa?"

"He's the god Weiryn," Sarra said really fast.

"Annndd you nev...er told... me be...cause?"

"She wasn't allowed, Kit, just like I wasn't."

"Oh okay" Daine muttered, barely awake.

Her mother and the Badger came closer. Both knew if the Graveyard Hag hadn't taken her power back and made her really tired, there would be a more angry and vocal Daine in front of them, not an understanding one. Sarra kissed her daughter's forehead as she tucked her into the bed and said, "Is there anything we can get you sweet?" knowing that her daughter probably couldn't hear her. Although to both of their surprise, she did murmur something in her sleep "...Cloud…family."

"Hmm, I think that we can do that," Sarra said already scheming ways to make her daughter's life better. Gods weren't allowed to meddle in mortals' lives, but this wasn't just any mortal. This was her daughter and she had a right to meddle...to an extent. And God's help anyone who tried to keep her from exercising that right.

"Yes, but I think that we should wait until she has that promised cottage," the Badger remarked knowing the look on the woman's face as one to watch out for.

"I think you are right," Sarra responded and with that they both disappeared right before a servant opened the door.

A/N: Thanks to steelerfan4ever and laurashrub for their reviews


	4. messaundra

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tamora Pierce characters

Warning: A very undetailed character rape and beating is mentioned in this chapter and may be mentioned in others. If you don't like this, please don't read this anymore. I don't want to upset anyone.

A/N: If you think that Daine is a little ooc keep in mind that she is going through a very traumatic experience. She isn't going to be her normal self.

Chapter 4 Messaundra

Despite her mother's reassurances, Daine didn't feel like life would get any better. She decided to rebel against the life she had been forced into in anyway that she could. Unfortunately, the only way she found to do that in the short time she had been in her new rooms was to refuse to eat. It may affect her health, but since she couldn't leave her room without Ozorne and she had no wish to have anything to do with the slaves, she found this an easy thing to do.

She tried to be polite about her refusal at first. However, they always asked if she was sure about twenty times before they finally left her alone and then would come back every thirty minutes or so until she just couldn't help venting her anger on them. It didn't help that they were calling her Nobility and that despicable name. She couldn't help the glare she sent their way the moment the words, "Lady Josephine," left their mouths. It was instinctual.

It didn't help her moods that Ozorne kept visiting her. First, he kidnaps her, then forces her into an unwanted engagement, then locks her up in a room, and then he has the nerve to expect her to be polite company towards him. It didn't help that each time it was reported she hadn't ate that he would get even more upset with her. It always ended in an argument and those always ended with her being "put in her place."

She knew she scared the slaves with her moods. She knew because there was a new one coming to her room each time. She never had the same slave twice. She felt sorry for the ones who would serve her today because she was in an especially bad mood. The _Emperor_ had had the nerve to bring up sex with her. As if she would ever, ever let him touch her. He may have her in marriage, but he did not have her body. It was hers, not his. She knew he would be paying her another visit today for yet another argument because the moment he had brought it up, she had just left the room.

She entered her room ranting to herself only to find that she wasn't alone, that there was already a slave there. This time, it was a young girl about her age, maybe a year older. She was coming back from her private gardens. Obviously, she had been looking for Daine. "What do you want?! What are you doing in my room?!" Daine demanded, not willing to deal with anyone right now. She just wanted to be left alone.

"I-I was just seeing if you wanted anything to eat, Nobility," the girl replied in a small voice.

"How many times do I have to say that I don't want to eat until you people get it? No, I don't want to eat! But I do want you to stop calling me nobility!!" Daine yelled. Why couldn't they get it? She didn't want to eat. She didn't want to be called those stupid names. She didn't want to deal with any of this. She was just fifteen. She shouldn't have to deal with a power hungry Emperor forcing her to be his Emperess and trying to get her in his bed. Why didn't anyone understand?

"Yes, of course, Nobility." Messaundra replied.

"I said don't call me that!" Before she could say anything else, Daine heard the door open. She swiftly turned around to see a very upset Ozorne just inside the doorway. She knew he wouldn't take kindly to her just leaving the room. He commanded the slave to leave, which she did immediately, before turning back to Daine.

"Josephine, how DARE you leave in the middle of our discussion?"

Daine interrupted him before he could continue, "What discussion? There is no discussion. We're not having sex."

"How dare you try to keep from me what is by rights mine?"

"YOURS?" Daine Screeched. "It is my body, not yours. And what rights? You have not earned the so called right to my body. You have trapped me here. You have taken away my freedom! You have no rights when it comes to me!"

Ozorne grabbed her roughly before pinning her on the bed where she was unable to move. "Wrong, Josephine. It is my right as your future husband to have you and have you I will," he growled at her before ripping her clothes off. She tried to fight back, but he was too strong and backhanded her a couple of times to put her in daze. He was in her and making no attempt to take it easy on her by the time she could focus again. It was all she could do not to cry out in pain, she would not give him that pleasure. She couldn't stop the silent tears that were making their way down her face however.

When he was done, he stared down at her with a satisfied smirk before getting off her and putting on his clothes. Daine curled up on her side. She didn't want to look at the evil monster who had taken her against her will. She was turned toward the door, so only she saw the shocked face of the slave from earlier before she left to not be caught by her master spying most likely. Daine couldn't find it in herself to care at the moment. She didn't think she would care about anything anymore. She had officially lost everything to this man.

Not long after he left her, the door opened again. She stiffened before she recognized the slave from earlier. She was carrying some things and laid them on the bed beside Daine before picking Daine up in her arms carefully and making soothing noises causing Daine to let everything out. Once she calmed down, Daine looked at the stuff she had brought and asked what it was.

"Its some stuff for the pain and some for healing, Nobility." the girl replied handing it to her to take.

"I thought I told you to quit calling me that," Daine said quietly, making a face as she took the medicine. She instantly felt better. She looked up at the girl she had been so rude to who was being so kind and asked, "What's your name?"

"Mine, Nobility?" the slave asked, surprise clear on her face.

"Yes, yours," Daine replied before making a face and replying, "And would you please stop calling me that?"

"My name is Messaundra, Lady Josephine."

"Ugh, don't call me that either!!"

"Why don't you want to be called by you name...mistress?" Messaundra asked.

"Because it's not my name, Messaundra my..."

"Messa."

"What?"

"Call me Messa. I don't really like Messaundra." Messa then got a panicked look on her face as she realized she just told the Emperess to be to do something. "I-I apologize Nobility. I didn't mean..."

"It's okay, Messa," Daine said kindly to the girl with as much as a smile as she could form at the moment. "Anyway, as I was saying, my name is Veralidaine Sarrasri. But you can just call me Daine."

"That I will do just as soon as I draw you a nice, hot bath." Messa said matter of factly. Upon seeing Daine's odd look she explained, "It will do some good for the pain you feel ... on the inside. Plus I bet you want to wash off the blood and it'll just feel good.

During her bath, Daine told Messa her whole story, from the beginning in Galla to Tortall to Carthak. After that bath Daine really did feel much better, but really wanted some sleep. Before she left, Messa gave Daine two of three charms explaining, "The one is a very powerful antipregnacy charm that can't be seen by any but the wearer and the other is one that allows you to know when someone is listening. See its clear at the moment and that means no one is. I have one, too" She looked uncertain. "I want to say I am sorry, Daine. If I had known what he was going to do to you, I never would have left the room. Slave or not, I would have fought him for you. No woman deserves to have that happen to them." With that said she got up to leave.

"Wait Messa, would you like to be my personal...servant?" Daine asked uncertainly. "As long as you promise not to fight him. You can't afford to have him angry with you."

"Yes!! Of course," Messa replied eagerly, "I'll move into the adjoining room right away."

"Hey Messa, how'd you get these amulets?"

"That's a slave secret," she replied with a wink and with that she left Daine to her sleep. From that day forth they were more that just master/servant, they were friends.

A/N: Thanks to laurashrub and Queen-Cocaine for your reviews.


	5. Sarra's Idea

Disclaimer: I have never and shall never own anything that belongs to that great mind of Tamora Pierce.

**Chapter 5: Sarra's Idea**

In the realm of the gods, two gods, one human and the other animal, were currently sitting down to eat outside of a cottage while having a minor disagreement. The definition of disagreement being one trying to make a point to the other who wasn't listening while trying to avoid making that one angry. They had met to discuss the plan and things had moved from there. The goddess' husband had seen the sign of things potentially going wrong and had promptly went hunting; otherwise known as hiding.

"Sarra, I'm not so sure about this idea of yours," the Badger god commented cautiously so as not to have the anger of the goddess directed at him. He'd seen the first argument between her and her husband when she had first come to the Realm, it hadn't been pretty. Plus, with everything happening to her daughter, the Green Lady has been especially on edge.

"And why not? It's a good idea and it will help her out." Sarra replied a little miffed at his comment. There was absolutely nothing wrong with her idea. It would help Daine and wouldn't interfere with anything. She had thought it out. And didn't he already agree to help her? Was he going back on his word? Didn't care about her daughter at all?

""It's good that you want to help your daughter, but what if something goes wrong? What if they figure it out?" the Badger asked, worriedly. He wanted to help his kit as well, but they had to think everything through. There was too much at stake. He did not want Daine to have to go through everything she was just for them to make it a worthless sacrifice.

Sarra looked at the badger with an evil glare and stated, "I already asked the great gods and they approved the plan so there is no need to worry about them punishing us."

"That's not the ones I'm referring to. I was talking about her friends. What would happen if they were to find out about this? Figure out what was happening?" Badger said with a sigh. He knew she hadn't thought of that. The humans of Tortall cannot figure anything before it is time for all their plans to be put into action. They had a tendency of getting involved in things they shouldn't, Carthak being a case in point.

"Hmm..."

Looking up at the Green Lady, the badger patiently explained, "You know they can't figure out that she really is alive. It would mess up the whole plan the greater gods have put together. She has to wait for her friends to find that out, and then the Great Ones will reward her. You know this. We cannot ruin this plan."

"I know, Badger, I'm not planing on ruining something for them even if it does ruin my baby's life. I mean, did you see what that man did to my Daine? And he'll keep doing it until he is stopped, and I can't do anything because of what is planned." Sarra sighed, "I guess then you should go for the horse and lead them to believe that she is in the Realm of the Dead without actually lying to them."

"Why me?" the animal god demanded. He did not want to be around a bunch of grieving mortals when he knew the one they were grieving wasn't dead. He especially did not want to run into her teacher. He was the closest one to her, there was no telling what the man would do if Numair saw him. He didn't want to have his kit upset with him because he had done something to her Storkman in self defense.

"Because it would be more feasible you're going to the Realm of the Dead to give her Cloud than it would for some random goddess to. That is all I would be to them, a random goddess, not her mother since they haven't even seen me before." Sarra replied patiently.

"Then what are you going to do?" he asked, irritated. He should have known better than to get involved in one of her schemes. Something always goes wrong. He just had a feeling that that something was going to involve him.

"I'll go, as the Green Lady, and get the wolves. I'll tell that Maura that the gods need them for an important mission, and convince her it has absolutely nothing to do with Daine."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" the Badger inquired, "You can't go to the mortal realms except on an equinox or solstice."

Sarra sighed, "Didn't I tell you? I've been given permission for a while to go there in cases involving my daughter whenever I want. Granted, they have to be a little spaced and not interfere with the plan, but for as long as she is in Carthak, I can go to her whenever she needs me."

"Are you sure about her wolf pack, though? It seems like an unnecessary risk."

"If we play it out right, it won't affect anything. And yes I'm sure about this. I had originally asked if I could stay with her somehow, but it wasn't allowed. So her wolf pack and Cloud are the best we can do in giving her family."

The Badger sighed. He knew better than to try to argue with the new goddess. It was like arguing with a tree. Although, in the very least, a tree has to listen to you. She of course was sure she had everything worked out; this was her daughter they were talking about here. "Fine. Fine, I'll go along with this. Did you at least ask Old White about this?"

"Of course I did," Sarra said smiling, "Don't worry Badger, this will work out all right."

"Yeah? I hope you're right."

A/N: Thanks to KalahariStorms, steelerfan4ever, and Queen-Cocaine for their reviews.


	6. The Others

Disclaimer: I don't, but wish I did, own anything Tamora Pierce's great mind created.

Chapter 6: The Others

The couple of weeks that had passed since Daine's death had been long and hard for the delegation. The return trip to Tortall was longer than planned and that many mourners in such a closed in space had emotions running high. There had been more than a few arguments held amongst the ships passengers. Of course, most of these were about what would happen upon their arrival to Tortall. No one was looking forward to what would happen when they finally reached Corus. Telling the country and it's monarch's that the wild mage, a national hero, was dead in an attempt to protect her charge, the dragon, was a job no one wanted.

When they weren't arguing with each other, they were remembering. They sat together and remembered the odd, stubborn, and wonderful girl from Galla they had all come to know and love. They remembered the girl who couldn't get used to the nobles acting like actual people. They remembered the girl who hated to wear dresses almost as much as the Lioness. They remembered the girl who thought so differently from everyone else, whose perception of everything going on was so different, that it compelled a person to listen to whatever she had to say on the subject. They remembered the girl who loved her friends fiercely and was willing to die for them. During these sessions of remembering, there was and there were tears, and there was healing.

This was true for everyone on the ship, except Numair. He locked himself up away from everyone. He wouldn't leave his cabin for anyone, no matter how much they tried to coax him out. Ever since he made sure that the body, Daine's body, wasn't a fake, wasn't some form of a simulacrum, he had withdrawn into himself. He couldn't believe that she was gone. The girl who he had met on the side of the road, who had nursed him back to health as a hawk, who later became his friend and student was gone. It was his entire fault. If he had done more. They tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault; Daine's death, murder, wasn't his fault, but that wasn't true and he knew it. He was supposed to be the most powerful mage in Tortall and she was his student. He should have protected her. It was his job to protect her and he failed. Because of his failure the world would never have the pleasure of her light in it again.

Sooner than any of them wanted, they arrived at Corus. What would normally be a joyous moment, docking after so long confined to the limited space of a ship, was one of great anxiety for the delegation to Carthak. For now, they had one of the hardest tasks that they wanted to put off for just a little set for them. It was time to tell all the friends of the late Veralidaine Sarrasri, including the monarchs, that everything hadn't gone according to plan, and she was indeed dead and her charge no where to be found.

They weren't granted any time to rest and prepare. The king and queen wanted a report immediately so they were shown straight to the thrown room. Numair had tried to sneak off to his rooms, but Alanna kept him firmly by her side. If she had to go through this meeting, then so had he. She was in pain, too, but they had a duty to complete. Also, they had just gotten him out of his rooms, she wasn't about to let him go and lock himself into another set so quickly.

As they entered the thrown room, they saw that it was indeed filled with her friends waiting for them all to return. In fact, it even appeared that a few animals had managed their way into the room. The King greeted each and everyone of the delegation in order. After greeting an amazingly sullen Numair, which to be truthful already worried him, he looked around for Daine. The whole delegation held their breath as the question they expected was about to be asked. "Where is young Daine? Don't tell me she was so anxious to see her animals that she skipped out on a mandatory meeting." He said getting laughs out of those whom did not know. Upon seeing the expressions on the faces of the delegation, his laughter stopped abruptly and he suddenly became really worried. "What happened? Where is Daine?"

There was a moment of awkward silence as nervous looks passed through the delegation. It was the moment of truth and no one wanted to be the one who told it so there was a last minute silent battle of the wills going on. Finally, Duke Gareth sighed and stepped forward, "I ugh regret to inform the court that the much beloved Veralidaine Sarrasri who has lived among us for the past ugh 3 years is ...well... she's dead my lord"

Upon this announcement, there were many gasps of surprise and horror. No one could believe that their friend was dead. No, it had to be some kind of sick joke. There was no way that Daine was dead; she was too young to die. "What?! How? Why?" Queen Thayet asked tearfully, the first one to regain the ability to speak.

"She was killed," Alanna started but had to stop for a moment because of her own tears. Once George came over and held her, she started again. "She was killed in an attempt to steal Kitten. She was stabbed many times and the culprit got away with Kitten."

"So someone killed our wild mage and got away with her charge?!! Do we have a clue as to who it may have been?" King Jon asked, outraged as he pictured the girl that had saved his family and throne over the years.

"No, we don't, but if we did they'd already be dead if I had anything to do with them." Alanna said with a menacing look in her eye. Numair may be taking this the worse, but Alanna felt that she too had failed the girl. Was she or was she not the famous Lioness? How could this have happened under her watch?

"Are you s-sure it was really her? It couldn't have been one of those puppet things Numair told me about one time?" Onua asked crying in grief for her friend.

"Yes, we are. Numair checked the body himself to make sure of that," Alanna replied, barely keeping her composure from her place in her husband's arms.

"And where is it? Her body?" Thayet demanded trying to remain composed. The girl who had died too young would at least be given a hero's burial if she had anything to do with it. The entire country would come out for it.

Duke Gareth cringed at the question. He knew no one was going to like the answer. "For the sake of the peace treaty, I had to allow the Carthaki's to do the death rights, burn her corpse, and throw the ashes to the sea."

The king gave him a look but said nothing of his decision. He had done his job and thought in the best interest of the treaty. However much Jon disliked it, he could not fault his decision. "Then we shall have our own memorial service and a national day of mourning. Is there anyone who absolutely should be notified before I make the official announcement to the country?"

"Lady Maura of Dunlath and the others in Dunlath," Alanna said.

"Miri and Evin with the Riders," Onua said.

Numair spoke up for the first time since the meeting had started to name off someone no one had thought of, "Cloud." He said it quietly, but everyone had heard. No one had thought of having to tell any animals, but it made sense. She was the wild mage. She had more friends amongst the wild than she did among the humans. However, no one liked the idea of having to tell the pony about the girl's death. Cloud was dangerous on a good day and the person who told her this new was most likely to be killed themselves. When no one made any movement to go tell the pony, Numair went to go tell her himself.

The King, Queen, Onua, George, and Alanna all hurriedly agreed to go with him, mostly because they all privately thought he would allow himself to be killed in some weird form of penance if they didn't. "Besides, with this many of us, she can't really kill us all," Alanna said semi-cheerfully, but even she doubted it.

They were all silent as they walked together to the stables. Upon entering the stables, they all saw the badger god outside Cloud's pin. He was saying, "I'm taking you to..." at this point he heard them and looked up. "Gods curse it, of course, this wouldn't be that easy. Before you ask, Daine wants Cloud and will not adjust to her new home until she has her so if you will excuse me." And with that, both he and Cloud disappeared. When the others turned to comment on how strange this was, they notice that Numair had all ready left the stables. He had just lost the last true connection to his student he had.

A/N: Thanks to KalahariStorms for her review.


	7. The Green Lady

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's stuff

Chapter 7 The Green Lady

She had been in the menagerie when she had gotten the summons. They were to go to the horse market to get Daine her own horse to travel on. Daine was dreading this. She didn't want to go. All the horses would only remind her of what she had lost. It would just confirm the fact that she would never see her beloved Cloud again. Cloud was her very best friend in the whole world. Cloud was the one that had brought her back when she had gone to all fours and ran with the wolves. Cloud was the one that was always giving her good horse sense. There was no way that any horse at that market could possibly match up to Cloud.

She didn't know what she would do. She was sure she would make Ozorne upset when she couldn't pick one. While she was pondering her problems, she was getting ready. She was being really slow about it. Daine was sure that Ozorne was getting mad at her. However, she thought getting in trouble for taking too much time to get ready would be less than what she would get for making him stand out in the sun because she couldn't make a decision.

"Josephine! Josephine, hurry up!" Ozorne's voice could be heard saying with impatience on the other side of her door.

"Daine, I know that you are thinking of your pony, but you must not anger the Emperor by being late. You know what will happen if you do," Her new friend, Messa said.

"I know, I know. I just don't think I could easily pick a horse and that will anger him far more then my being a little late," Daine replied.

"Josephine!!!! I'm heading to the entrance. You will meet me there in five minutes."

"You'd better hurry," Stated Messa, putting the final touches on Daines outfit. Daine said her thanks as she rushed out the door.

Ozorne just gave her a look of annoyance when she finally made it to him. "Where were you?" he asked in what he obviously thought was a sweet voice but was more than a little forced.

"I was in the menagerie when the messenger told me that you wanted me to accompany you to the horse market to find me a horse. I assume you didn't want me going with animal spoils on me," She replied politely as they walked together as a "couple."

He sighed, a warning sign that his patience was thinning even more, "And that is what took you nearly an hour, my dear Josephine?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well then, let get going," he said after giving her a look that said don't do it again.

* * *

They had been at the horse market surrounded by the unappeasing, at least to Ozorne, smells in the day time heat for hours and still she hadn't found horse or pony she like. No, it wasn't that she didn't like them. They were perfectly nice horses in their own right. It was just that none of them were her. She couldn't help but compare them to Cloud constantly. Cloud had been her constant companion for so long and she missed her. 

She could tell that Ozorne was getting more upset by the minute. As much as she like to do that, she knew that once he reached a certain point that he would make her pay. Of course, in her opinion he was already punishing her by making her stay her with him, but she knew that he could and would make it worse. Diane was just thankful to the amulet that kept her from becoming pregnant so that it prevented what he wanted to happen. She would never have his children, no matter how many times he 'punished' her.

Just after finishing with the last horse in the fifth stable they had entered, a lady in all green, including her veil, approached the two of them. "Excuse me, my lord, but did I hear you were in search of a horse?"

Ozorne gave her a look of disgust and asked icily, "And if I was?"

"I have one that you may be interested in" she said in a voice that seemed so familiar to Daine, but she was having trouble placing.

"I doubt it"

"Please my lord just look at her; you or your lady may be interested in her." As she finished speaking a familiar hairy face appeared from around shoulder. Daine was in shock; it just couldn't be.

'Cloud?' she said in her mind, now ignoring what was being said between the green lady and the Emperor.

'Daine!!' the mare came rushing over to smell her and check her over, 'I was so worried about you. Don't you ever leave the country without me again, okay? I mean, see what happens when I'm not around?'

'Okay Cloud,' she acquiesced with pleasure, hugging the animal, 'I missed you.'

'I missed you, too'

'How are you here, though? How'd you get here?'

'Don't you recognize the woman?'

'No' Daine answered truthfully.

'hmph, it is _your _dame so you ought to.'

'You mean that's my...'

"Right Josephine?" came a male voice.

'Mother'

"Josephine?!" came the voice again stronger.

"Huh? What?" Josephine asked distractedly.

"You really should pay attention," Ozorne chided, "As I said, we don't want this animal right?"

"Actually, this is the one I want."

"But there are so many better ones. So many nobler ones." He replied turning toward her.

Daine gave him a stubborn look and said determinedly, 'This is the one I want"

"Are you sure?" he asked. When she nodded, he turned back around, "how much do you...want? Where is she? Where did she go?" He spent another half hour looking for the green lady before giving up and deciding to go back to the palace. Once there, he informed Josephine that he would be showing her to her cottage the next day.

A/N: Thanks to Queen-Cocaine for her review.


	8. The Cottage

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Messa and the story line

Chapter 8 The Cottage

Daine had been told that morning that her cottage was finally ready to be moved into. She was to meet Ozorne at the stables to be escorted to the cottage. Most of the ride to the cottage was made in silence. Ozorne was there so neither of the girls really felt like talking too much. The animals were even quiet sensing Daine's trepidation for when they got there. Ozorne being silent wasn't a new thing. He often was quiet since he had learned that it made Daine worry about what he may or may not be up to. The whole mood lifted, though, for about three-quarters of the way there, Ozorne left to attend to some official business.

"I am so sorry I cannot escort you the whole way, my dear, but duty calls," he said, bending down to kiss her, but she moved her head away. He straightened back up with an evil look in his eye and continued, "Now, _Josephine_, remember what I told you, if you step more than five feet off of this path before you are within a two mile radius of the cottage, you will die. You do remember what will happen after that, do you not? Although there has been one change since we last talked of it."

"How so, my lord?" Daine asked, less than eager to find out. She knew that whatever he was about to tell her would mean nothing good for her.

"Well, I realized that I had not taken into account that you are the soon to be empress and that there are people out there who might want to use you to their advantage. I had to rectify the situation immediately, of course. Now, as long as you do not leave of your own free will, you will not die and the bracelet will alert me to the fact," Ozorne said, obviously proud of himself for thinking of this.

"How considerate of you," Daine said, dryly. She had considered that option one of her last resorts. Now, he had taken that from her. She almost added some nasty words, but the look in his eyes told her she was already in enough trouble from turning her head away. She did have a sense of preservation. She soon learned she was right when he grabbed her, pinning her arms to her side, and kissed her so roughly that he drew blood at one point. He then left without another word once he had pulled away.

Daine and Messa watched him go in silence until he was out of their sights. They waited a few minutes before they looked down at their necklaces to make sure that no one was listening, which no one was. Then the woods became very loud as opposed to the silence of before. The animals came back to life and the girls, well, they were cheering with looks of joy on their faces.

"Thank the gods, I thought we may actually have to ride the whole way with him!" Daine exclaimed.

"I know what you mean. I don't know how much longer I could have kept my neck down without getting a crick in it or crashing the horse, or even worse, falling off the horse," Messa laughed.

And so the girls filled the once uncomfortable silence with the sounds of laughter and chatter. Sometimes these noises were interrupted by a loud screech when a wild animal would come up to say hello. This was because to Messa, hearing and knowing that the animals will do this is a totally different thing then seeing them actually doing this. This routine continued until the girls came within sight of the cottage, at which point, they stopped in awe.

It was the most beautiful place that either girl had seen. Ozorne had certainly spared no expense, which Daine thought only right since he was keeping her there against her will. It had the same basic shape and structure as most cottages, but was larger and made of obviously better materials. It sat towards the back of a large field. A few yards behind the house was the stream which ran through the field. Closer to them and to the right of the house was a stable that matched facing the cottage. There was an obvious place to the left of the house for them to have a garden and there were already many beautiful plants adorning the windows. The girls dismounted letting the horses roam around the field and entered their new home.

The door led them into a large kitchen with all the modern conveniences and a lot of storage. Connected to the kitchen was a small dining area with an extravagantly done table. Beyond that was the spacious sitting area with large bookshelves lining the wall and a desk in one corner. In the other was a staircase with a small toiletry underneath it. Up the stairs, there was a large bedroom with a door off to each side. On the right side, there was another smaller bedroom, obviously meant for Messa. On the left side was a closet/ large bath. The whole place was lavishly decorated and furnished.

"You know, for a complete gods' cursed jerk, he did go all out on this place," Daine commented.

Messa nodded, "I hope that this doesn't make up for everything he has done to you, though."

"Odds bobs, of course not."

"Good, just checking. How about I go make us some lunch?" At Daine's nod she went downstairs.

Daine continued to look around the room as she waited for Mesa to let her know that dinner was ready. She found that the bed was especially soft. She also found that her closet was already completely filled with dresses. She was taking a mental note to ask to go shopping for some clothes that she could actually live in out there when she heard a scream come from downstairs. She hurried down there to find a still screaming Messa and a very annoyed Badger god trying to calm her down.

"Messa, it's okay. This is the male badger god that I was telling you about," Daine said as she rushed to give her old friend a hug.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, my lord," Messa said, bowing.

"Of course," the Badger said, "Now, Kit, I have something to give you. Would you please come outside," he added before wobbling away. Daine did as she was told, although obviously confused, and Messa did the same.

Outside, there was a pack of wolves waiting patiently for her. When she exited the building, they all started wagging their tails. Messa would have screamed again had it not been for Daine yelling out "Brokefang" and rushing toward the group. Messa decided to let her friend have a private reunion and went inside to finish lunch.

"They are going to be staying here for as long as you have to since this is the only family that we could bring you," the Badger said.

"Thank-you" was the only thing Daine could manage to get out.

"I have to go now, Kit, take care and I'll see again as soon as possible." He said before disappearing.

"Thank-you guys for coming," Daine said to the pack.

"We couldn't leave you without a pack, no one deserves that," Brokefang replied.

"Daine, Lunch is ready,' Messa yelled out the door.

"Yes, we should probably go hunt, too, and get acquainted with the surrounding area and the prey" Brokefang said, "We will be back tonight."

"Happy hunting," Daine yelled out to the disappearing pack before turning to go have her own lunch.

A/N: Thanks to Kalaharistorms, laurashrub, and Queen-Cocaine for their reviews.


	9. The Next Day

Disclaimer: I do not own it no matter how much I wish otherwise.

A/N: Sorry for such a long delay in posting. I quite honestly haven't thought of this story for a while since it was completed. I just forgot I hadn't finished posting. Well, that and the serious writers block I was experiencing while attempting the sequel. Speaking of, I regret to inform, there won't be one. I just can't seem to write it. However, I am planning on writing an epilogue so hopefully you won't mind so much. Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry again.

Chapter 9 The Next Day

The next day dawned with Daine and Messa trying to figure out their new routine. Daine wanted to divide the chores up between the two of them. However, she was having trouble convincing Messa of that. Messa was used to being a slave and doing all the work and was worried about what would happen if the Emperor found out that they were sharing chores. In the end, Daine managed to convince her to share as long as Ozorne was not around. Daine would clean all of the upstairs, the stables, and care for the animals. Messa would clean the downstairs and the laundry. They would take turns making the meals and both would work in the garden. Messa tried to complain that Daine was doing too much more then she was, but was told that the downstairs would be more to clean than the upstairs which would be mostly making beds, picking up clothes, and cleaning the bathroom.

After a satisfying lunch, Daine introduced Messa to her pack of wolves. They were lying in the shade when the two girls came out and immediately came up to them to say hello. The wolves ended up being quite taken with Messa and she with them. She didn't scream at anything they did, already having been told by Daine all about them. They were really quite cute once she got past the fear instilled in her from the time she was a little girl. They were also really useful to have around. Since Daine was a vegetarian, they didn't have any meat around. The wolves offered to bring her back some small animals when they went on hunts.

That afternoon as they worked on their garden, Messa learned they would never really be alone. There were always animals coming up to Daine to say hello and such. There were birds constantly in the trees, several woodland creatures lying around the field, a pack of wolves, and two grazing horses. Messa didn't mind the constant presence of so many animals, though. In her mind, it just made their little field that much more cozier.

That night after dinner, Daine started to teach Messa how to read. She thought it was a skill everyone deserved to know, slave or not. About thirty minutes into their lesson there came a knock on the door. Messa got up slowly to answer it while Daine hid the book they had been using. It would do no good for Ozorne to find out about the lesson. However, it wasn't Ozorne who was at their door; it was Lindhall and Kaddar.

They entered the house and looked guilty as they said that they were sorry for not coming to see her at the palace and that they had come now to help her settle into the new cottage. When she forgave them because she knew it was because of Ozorne that they hadn't come, they mentioned how there were horses outside that kept giving them evil looks and how surprised they were to see wolves all throughout the house.

"Not that anything should surprise me anymore when it comes to you," Kaddar added, "seeing how at one point you were bringing dead animals back to life. By the way, about that…"

"It's gone. The Graveyard Hag had been the one to give it to me but since things didn't go according to plans, she took it back." Daine said, glad that for once she could actually say the name and not choke.

"So she just used you and dropped you?!"

"A) she is a god, she can use and drop anyone she so pleases. B) She told me I was still in the plan just that it had to basically be revised."

Daine then began to introduce them to Messa, her pack, and to her horses. They asked her how she had been since she busted through the two doors. Although she left out the parts about the rape, they could guess through her lack of stories in some areas and through what they had heard from servants. They then proceeded to tell her about what was happening around the university and in their lives. When they finished they noticed how she eyes lighted up in hope as if she had just thought of something.

"We can't, Daine," Lindhall said before she could even get a word out.

"Can't what?"

"We can't get word to your friends and let them know you are alive," Kaddar answered, looking down.

"But why not? Couldn't you at least try?"

"Even if we succeeded in getting a note past the emperor, it wouldn't do any good. You would still be stuck here. There is no way to get that bracelet off unless Ozorne dies and that would be no where near an easy task," Linhall said.

"Oh," Daine replied, eyes downcast. That's when Messa decided it was time to change the subject. She changed to a light and easy topic for those present, animals. All participated in the discussion, even Messa, with her limited knowledge, and the animals themselves, with their unlimited knowledge. This kept everyone entertained for the next two hours. None were noticing that the necklaces the two girls wore were glowing.

The two guests were getting up to leave, when Daine froze. The animals were telling her that Ozorne was on his way. More than on his way, actually, he was there. She told them not to get involved, since they could all sense her fear and wanted to get rid of its cause. She told the horses to go to their stable, which they did right as he came into the clearing. She had the wolves go upstairs and hide. She really didn't need him to know about the gods giving her gifts or that they were against him.

All the animals had just gotten out of sight when he slammed open the door. "What are you two doing here?! Did I say you could come visit my fiancée?! This could be considered crimes against the crown."

"We weren't doing anything. They just came here to talk," Daine tried to explain and calm the enraged emperor down.

"Shut up," Ozorne hit her. Lindhall had to hold Kaddar back as the emperor continued, "From now on, no one other than her servant and me are allowed in this cottage under pain of death. If I ever hear or see you two near her at something other than a public function and under my watchful eye, yours will be very painful deaths indeed. Do I make myself clear?"

Both men affirmed that he made himself crystal clear. They then followed him out as they were expected to do, not even looking back to see if Daine was alright, no matter how much they wanted to. Daine in the meantime was mourning the ability to talk to some of her friends when Messa came up behind her and hugged her.

"We'll think of something so that you may talk to them. It's not right that you have only me and the animals to talk to."

"Thank you, Messa"

"Don't thank me; I haven't done anything to deserve it."

"Yes, you have. You've kept me sane this past while."

Messa was about to reply when she heard a growl. _That man should not be allowed to touch you as he has_ Brokefang said.

_I agree_ a voice came from out the window. It was Cloud. She had snuck out of the stable and seen the whole debacle.

"I do too, but there isn't anything that we can do about it," Daine said out loud for Messa's benefit.

_We could ripe him limb from limb_ offered Russet, enthusiastically with the others agreeing.

_Yeah, if this is what the gods have in mind for you, then they can just forget it_ Cloud said._ I can't believe that your mother and that badger would even agree to something like this. The next time I see them, they will be getting a good bite and an earful._

"It's not as if we have much choice in the matter." Daine said. Feeling more arguments coming she continued, "If you were to try, you would probably be the ones to be ripped apart. And then Messa and I would be left all alone again. Now I'm going to go to bed, but I want you to promise me that you won't try and do anything. Not until I say so, at least."

All the animals agreed grudgingly and she and Messa went upstairs to go to bed. After she was gone, though, Cloud added _But we don't have to like it._


	10. The Next Year

Disclaimer: I do not own the places or people created in Tamora Pierce's great mind

A/N: Thanks to laurashrub for her review.

**Chapter 10 The Next Year**

Messa stayed true to her word. With Kaddar's help, she set up a way for the four of them to meet without the Emperor's knowledge. She set up a system of messengers, the ones who she knew would never tell anyone anything and were loyal to Kaddar over their Emperor. These people, and sometimes animals, would deliver the information on the when and where. Lindhall and Kaddar were more than willing to meet with the two girls despite the death sentence over their heads if they were caught. They believed it was the right thing to do and after a few times the girls had become their good friends. So far they hadn't been caught in their meetings which may or may not be because of a certain goddess in green and a certain badger. Either way, they were infinitely thankful for the lack of discovery.

During their clandestine meetings, they had wonderful times. They discussed anything and nearly everything. They spoke of their lives up to this point. They spoke of worldly events, past and present, and shared their opinions on them. They spoke most often on academics. Everyone had something that they were able to teach the others, whether from book learning or life experience. The only topic that was never discussed was Ozorne. They all avoided any mention of him or his treatment of Daine since this was her time to be out of his shadow, if only for a few hours.

The only other good thing in Daine's life other than those meetings and her Ozorne free time at the cottage was the menagerie. She had come to love spending her time there. She made sure to spend at least once a week there with the animals. She spent as much time as she could with each of the animals, especially the hyenas. She knew how uneasy they made the Emperor and so made sure to pay them special attention. All this time spent in the menagerie had taught her all she had to know about how to run it and she had become very good at her job.

Unfortunately, the fact that she knew what she was doing had come to Ozorne's attention. He now wanted her to start taking what he called "Empress Lessons." During these lessons, she would learn all the etiquette of the court and what it actually was that an empress did. To say that Daine didn't want to start taking these would be an understatement. She was vehemently against them. This just equaled into even more fights between her and the Emperor since no matter how many times he hit her she still defied him.

The other cause for their increase in fights was the fact that Daine has yet to become with child. The Emperor was more than mad about that, he was furious. That was the whole reason he had thought of this scheme. He had wanted her not only for her standing with the Tortallan court, or even for her power, but for the fact that together they could produce powerful heirs to his throne; heirs that would carry on his vision for his country and the world.

With each passing day that she did not become pregnant, he became increasingly obsessive. He started coming to her every night, whether it be in the castle or at her sanctuary. He started making her see the healer every day to check afterwards. He became more and more aggressive towards her. Daine still fought with everything she had in her. It wasn't enough though. She was starting to lose her will to fight him. She knew she was; her friends knew she was; worst of all, he knew she was. They suspected that was partially why he was more aggressive, besides the lack of heir.

Like the good friend she was, Messa would silently patch her up after every fight. All the animals would be there to lending their support and arguing with her to let them take action. She really wished she could, but every time they mentioned fighting, she reminded them of the most likely consequences. She didn't want to lose any of her friends. Though, she did let them take little revenges. His treasured birds would poop on Ozorne constantly, but not often enough that he could blame Daine. The wolves would scare the hell out of the guards, causing them to quit and Ozorne headaches as a result. Cloud even got in a good back kick in without Daine getting in trouble for it.

One cloudy day, one small piece of Daine's little bit of happiness was ripped from her. The two girls were once again staying in the castle. It was dinner time, and Messa was heading to the kitchen to get food for Daine and herself. As she was walking down the hall, she came across a semi-closed door. She was going to ignore it when she heard what sounded like Ozorne's voice coming from within. Not one to pass up the chance to spy on Ozorne anymore, she crept closer to find out what he was up to now.

"…Meeting with my fiancee when explicitly told not to on pain of death. The insubordination cannot be allowed to continue. They are to be brought to me immediately tomorrow to learn that I keep good on my threats."

Messa gasped. That could mean only one thing. He was going to have Kaddar and Lindhall executed. She rushed back to the room that was Daine's to tell her the news, the thought of food no longer on her mind. It took Daine almost ten minutes to figure out what the hysterical girl was trying to tell her. When she did, she sat down hard on her bed with tears in her eyes.

"I have to warn them…"

"But how? You're expressly forbidden to go into the town today. If you go, you'll die." Daine didn't reply but got up and went to her desk. She started writing something before sealing it and handing it to Messa.

"Take Cloud and get this to the University, to Lindhall. He'll know a way out of here by dawn. And tell Cloud that it's of the utmost importance, not to fight you," Daine told her, "I may not be able to warn them, but you can."

Messa did as she was told, practically flying down the halls to the stables. Well, as fast as she could without attracting attention to herself. It would not do to get caught before they had the warning. She saddled Cloud up with barely any trouble, probably noticing that it was important. Cloud took the girl to the University as fast as she could. Upon arrival, Messa jumped off Cloud and again basically flew to the door that was Lindhall's. She knocked frantically, breathing hard from her run.

"Good lord, child, come in. Take a seat." Lindhall said, opening the door.

"No…time. You…must read," Messa answered, handing him the letter. Lindhall took the letter and read it silently, closing his eyes as if in pain when he was through. He had known they would be caught sometime, he had just hoped they would have more time.

"Tell her that we will be gone by dawn. She has nothing to fear," Messa turned to go but was stopped when he said something more, "Tell her we'll let everyone know what is happening."

Messa just nodded and took off again, knowing that her friend was worried out of her mind by then. She had Cloud taken care of and was back in Daine's private rooms in less than an hour. She informed Daine of what Lindhall had said before sitting down with her to wait out the night together. Luckily, Ozorne didn't come to visit Daine that night. So the girls stayed up all night waiting and praying. They didn't relax until they saw the guards come back empty-handed.


	11. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Messa

Chapter 11 The Arrival

Numair was upset. Actually, he was beyond upset. How could they expect him to come to court, where he'd spent so many days with her? Didn't they realize he was still mourning the loss of his student? Couldn't they see that he was still trying to forget her? To forget the way he had failed her? He hated that the king had ordered him to leave his tower, citing that a year of mourning was enough. That she wouldn't want him to waste away. What did they know? How could they know what she would want him to do? They just didn't understand why it was taking him so long to get over a student, a friend. Granted, they didn't want him to forget her, but they didn't want him to be forever tied to her. Didn't they know he already was? Didn't they know he always would be?

Despite what he thought, though, the others did know why it was so hard for him to move on. It was him that didn't understand the feelings he had harbored for his young student and friend. Everyone else knew that he secretly loved the girl. Or maybe not so secretly as unknowingly since they knew and he didn't. That's partially why they were so worried. This is the first time that their friend had ever been in love and to lose the girl before he could even tell her was terrible. The rest of the reason was that he was wasting away in that tower of his thinking of her. That's why the king usually ordered him to court at least once every two months to make sure he was taking care of himself, that they wouldn't lose their black mage along with their wild mage.

Generally he would come, looking sullen as always. He would dance when he was forced to by friends. He would listen to them tell jokes without really listening, just give a fake laugh whenever he saw the others laughing. He would eat what they asked him to. He would tell them what they asked him to tell, mostly in their attempts to start a conversation with him in a subject that at one time interested him. Other than that he didn't do anything except stare out a window and fume that they had forced him to be there. All he really wanted to do was stay in his tower and pout, not that he would call it pouting.

So imagine the surprise of the others when after a year and a few weeks, he came of his own free will. He didn't give them any reason just said that he was coming. Everyone rejoiced, thinking that maybe he had finally gotten out of his mourning period. They were greatly let down when he just came and locked himself up in his room for four days. He finally came out when word of a traveling party from Carthak wanting an audience with the king was heard. He rushed down there just in time to meet the pair.

"Professor Lindhall, Kaddar welcome."

"Numair, it's so good to see you. We have so much to tell you," Lindhall told him.

"I hope why you are here is included."

"We will tell everything, but we must talk to your king," Kaddar answered.

"Yes, of course, come," Numair said, leading them to the King. Once inside the room, the two bowed.

"Welcome to Tortall," Jonathan said.

"Thanks for allowing us to be here, your majesty," Kaddar replied.

"Of course, but I must say I am most curious as to why the Heir of Carthak is here."

"Well, your majesty, that is very simple. My uncle had planned to kill us and we were hoping to seek refuge in your beautiful country."

"What? Why?" Numair demanded, knowing what it was like to be wanted by the Carthaki emperor. It wasn't something he would wish on anyone, especially not a close friend of his.

Before the two could say anything, they went into sneezing fits. Unseen by anyone, there was a woman dressed in all green in front of them. She was crying and still had her hand up from where she had blown powder into the faces of the two foreigners. She whispered, "I'm sorry my darling daughter, but the gods are not ready for you to be found out just yet. I promise, they will one day, just not now," before disappearing completely.

Lindhall was the first to stop sneezing and answered Numair, "Ozorne is forcing a young lady by the name of Josephine to marry him. She was terribly lonely and became good friends with us. Unfortunately, Ozorne found out that we were meeting with her when we weren't supposed to and planned to kill us at dawn the next day…"

"Lucky for us, though," Kaddar picked up, "Her personal servant happened to be walking by when these plans were being made and told Lady Josephine. Josephine immediately had Messa, her servant, take a message of warning to us. That is why we are here. We were hoping that maybe we could stay here."

King Jonathan thought for a moment before deciding they could, "We will find proper living quarters as quickly as possible and you may stay as long as you both wish."

"They can stay with me," Numair offered, "It gets lonely in my tower and it would be nice to have some other minds in on my experiments."

"Would that be alright with you two?" the king asked.

"That would be splendid," Lindhall answered for the both of them. This gave everyone some hope. Maybe things would finally start looking up again for Numair by living with those two. Maybe they could save the man from his mourning.


	12. Punishments

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Messa

Chapter 12 Punishments

The next morning, Daine awoke with a start from her uneasy sleep. She had been up the entire night worrying about Lindhall and Kaddar. She kept imagining their deaths as Ozorne got to them before they could escape from Carthak. However, she finally allowed herself to relax enough to doze off when she saw the guards returning without them. While she was sad that she would be without them, she was glad they got away. It gave her hope that she, too, would one day be able to escape from the emperor.

She yawned as she tried to shake off her sleep induced haze. She looked around her room trying to figure out what it was that woke her up. Messa wasn't in there, having gone to bed in her own room off of Daine's. It turned out to be two songbirds at her window giving her a shrill warning of trouble on its way. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Ozorne entered the room looking very upset and slamming the door behind him.

"Where are they, you stupid Wrench?" he demanded, loudly, "Where are you hiding them?"

"Where are who?" Daine asked timidly, though she was completely aware of whom he was referring to.

"Don't play coy with me, you idiot!" He shouted as he got right up in her face, "I know you know where they are!"

Daine took in a ragged breath, "Who! I don't have any idea what you're talking about!"

"My nephew and his idiot teacher! Where are they?" Ozorne yelled grabbing a hold of her hard and shaking.

"I…I d-don't know…" Daine barely managed to get out.

"Oh, don't give me any of that," he said, roughly flinging her across the bed causing her to hit a bed post, hard. "I know you knew about my plan. You are the only person in this country who would try to prevent it."

"W-What plan? I don't know what you're talking about? I didn't even know Lindhall and Kaddar were missing." Daine lied through her teeth.

"Yeah, right, and you weren't seeing them secretly behind my back, either," Ozorne remarked in disbelief while advancing on her.

"I wasn't. I haven't seen them except at balls since that day you forbade us to see each other."

"I know you have, Daine," Daine knew she was in trouble; he never used her real name. "You were caught by one of my spies. Did you really think I wouldn't find out about it?"

"It's a lie. We weren't going against you, we would never go against you," Daine replied. She was scared; she had never seen the man this angry before.

"A lie!" he shouted grabbing hold of her again, "The only lie is what you are telling me. Guess what, though, that's going to change right now," Ozorne hit her with all he had causing her to cry out, "Where are they? You **will** tell me or you **will** pay the price."

"I…don't…know," Daine said in defiance. She'd rather die than tell him anything.

"LIAR!" He yelled at her and went at her with everything he had, physical strength as well as magical, "YOU…FILTHY…LYING…COMMON…WHORE…OF…A…WITCH. I…KNOW…YOU'RE…LYING!"

All Daine could do by this point was lay on the ground. She hurt too much to move a muscle. With each word, he'd zapped her with magic or kicked her as hard as he could. She was little more than a bloody pulp at the moment. Still, though, she still didn't tell him anything. It didn't matter that she didn't really know where they were. It was that she knew this would probably be the last time she ever truly defied the Emperor and she would not give up this chance.

"So, you're still not saying anything, huh? Well, then I guess I'll have to do something more drastic then," Ozorne said going up and grabbing her wrist with the Acyle bracelet on it, "No, you while either tell me where they are in the next five seconds or you will lose your precious ability to talk to animals for the next month. Five…Four…Three…Two…Are you sure you want to do this? Okay, then…One," And with that, there was a few seconds of excruciating pain before the world went black for Daine.

When she woke back up, it was to Messa tending her wounds. She let out a loud yelp of pain at Messa's minstrations.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Daine. I didn't mean to hurt you; it's just the only way to heal these wounds."

"Its okay, Messa. How long have I been out?"

"About an hour. I'm sorry, I should have done something, anything. Then you wouldn't be hurt this bad," Messa said, hanging her head in shame. She had been too scared to come out of her room and help. Now her only friend was lying here, seriously injured. Not only that, but she could see the fire in Daine's eyes, her spirit, had dimmed drastically. It had been dimming slightly over the pass year, but this one event had taken her to the point of giving up, Messa could tell. It made her sad to see her friend brought this low.

"Messa, how many times do I have to tell you, you can't help or you'll end up worse then I will because you are expendable as a slave? I'm not as the future empress, at least until I give him children."

"Gods, don't even say that," Messa replied, shuddering at the very thought of what Ozorne's children would be like. Just then, Daine started shaking, hard. It worried Messa. What if she was more hurt than she had thought? "Daine, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"Quiet…It's so quiet. It's never been this quiet. Not in my whole life has it been this quiet. I don't like it. I don't like the silence. I feel so alone."

"Daine, what are you talking about? It's just the same as alwa…" realization hit, "he took away you powers. Oh, Daine, I'm so sorry." Messa said, drawing Daine into her so she could cry all she wanted. Daine just pushed her off and ran outside.

"Do you hear me? Can you understand?" she yelled on her way to the stables, scaring hundreds of birds into flight. She ran straight to the stall that held Cloud. She threw her arms around the startled mare's neck and started to cry. She kept saying the same things over and over: "He took them away…I can't hear you…It's so quiet." The last thing she said before she fell asleep and slept the rest of the day and night was, "I wish Numair was here." The fight with Ozorne, losing her powers, and crying had taken a lot of energy out of her in a very short time frame. Messa decided to leave her alone and went about normal business, though kept messing things up because she was so worried.

When Daine woke up, all her animal friends surrounded her. This made her realize that although Ozorne **had** taken away her ability to hear them, he **hadn't **taken away her connection to them. That would always be there. This gave her hope and the will to see this month through. She would get through this month with her head held high and prove to Ozorne that he couldn't keep her down. The fire was back, if only a little bit.


	13. Empress Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own what belongs to Tamora Pierce

A/N: Thanks Laurashrub for your review.

Chapter 13 Empress Lessons

The sun peaked in between the curtains, it's beams falling on her face and waking her up. She didn't want to get up. She wanted to stay right where she was. It wasn't worth getting up. She knew what was going to happen. It was the same thing that had been happening every day since Kaddar and Lindhall escaped. She had Empress Lessons. Daine hated Empress Lessons.

The day always began the same. She arrived at the palace where she was immediately reprimanded about the time she arrived. If she was late, "Empresses must be on time to all affairs," while she was hit. If she was early, "An Empress must never be too early. She is above all others and they should wait on her to know their place," again while being hit. Even when she was on time she was hit because, "An Empress must never arrive in such a hurried manner; it gives the people the wrong idea." And that was just the beginning of her day.

Next came the actual lessons. She had to sit properly, walk properly, and eat properly. For nearly a year, she was constantly berated and called a savage. She couldn't even do those simple activities correctly. How was she ever going to help run a country? Of course, in the beginning she made the mistake of making comments about how she didn't want to run a country. Those just added more bruises to the ones she was already receiving from messing up in her training. She had quickly learned not to say anything.

Then came her speech lessons. She had to learn to speak as royalty. She had to rid herself of her accent and expand her vocabulary. She couldn't sound simple anymore. She was no longer Daine Sarrasri from Galla. She was Lady Josephine, consort to the great Emperor Mage and should sound as such. She had to read up on many great works to accomplish this. Daine also had to learn the proper manner in which to speak to commoners. She had to learn the totally different manner involved in speaking with nobility. She also had to learn the proper way to address her future husband and other nobility. Anytime she made a mistake she was severely punished.

After her speech lessons were through, she would have to have lessons on her royal duties. These included everything. She learned her duties as a wife, taking care of her husband. She learned the concept of obedience along with those duties. Daine was taught her duties as a hostess. Whenever there was someone staying with Ozorne, she was in charge of all preparations. If one little thing was out of line, she was in trouble. She finally started learning her duties of the estate. She had to read up on Carthak's history. She was required to know all the laws of the land and to sit in on new laws being made. However, although she was there, she was never to intrude on the discussions. She was after all a woman, no matter how royal. She was there to observe in case the emperor missed something, nothing more. If she noticed anything, she was to wait until after the meeting and bring it up with Ozorne.

Yes, she knew what was in store for her. That was why she wasn't even going to get out of bed. A year of that torture was enough. She had had it. She was going to lay there and wait for death to take away her pain. Of course, then she thought about her friends, both animal and human. If she died, Messa and the animals would be left on their own against the horrors her husband to be would bring. Not to mention her friends back in Tortall, they wouldn't even see what hit them. She felt a pang in her heart at the thought of her dear friends. She began to wonder how they were, what was going on in their lives, and if they still remembered her.

She began to remember her life as it had been. She hadn't realized how good she had had it. She'd had wonderful friends who would do anything for her. She, for the first time, had a place in life. She began to remember the travels she had gone on with just Numair, Cloud, and Kitten. Daine remembered how annoyed she would get when Numair would start to go off on one of his infamous academic speeches. Now she just wished she could sit with him for hours listening to him ramble on.

Suddenly her thoughts turned to Kit. She wasn't allowed to see her yet, even though it had been close to two years already. They still hadn't found a way to restrain Kitten the way they did Daine. As much as she wished to see Kitten again, she hoped that they never did. She didn't want Kit to be tied to this horrid place as she was. No matter how much she missed her. She wouldn't wish her fate on anyone or anything else. Especially not someone she loved like Kit.

It was then that Messa entered the room, interrupting her thoughts. "Daine, this came from the palace. The messenger said to read it immediately." Daine took the letter warily, opened it, and read it. Her eyes widened as she went to reread it. She hung her head when she was finished. Messa inquired worriedly, "What's it say? Is it that bad?"

Daine looked up at her good friend with tears in her eyes. "It is telling me to come retrieve my dragon as I am now allowed to have her. She is finally awake and she is a prisoner here just like me," Daine replied sadly, rising from her bed. She changed quickly and left immediately for the palace. She had to see the baby dragon, had to be there to let her know what their now shared fate was.

Upon her arrival, she was ushered immediately to a back cage where the immortals were kept. She saw Kitten awake and moving within her cage and new tears started leaking out of her eyes. She didn't even notice that Ozorne was there until he spoke. "My dear Josephine, a gift from me to you. I hope you realize that it can be taken away at any time?" Daine only nodded. "Good, then I expect perfect behavior from now on. Now come on, you are already late for your lessons. And bring that dragon of yours; I'm sure it needs to be taught some lessons, too." As he walks away he adds, "I'll leave it to you to explain to the creature. I suppose it would prefer it that way." Daine and Kitten just silently follow the man who was the master of their fates.


	14. Invitations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that came from Tamora Pierce's brain.

A/N: I know I promised that I would upload this like over a year ago, but sometimes life gets in the way. I'm sorry it this long anyway. However, I should be gettig all the chapters uploaded in the next couple of days. Thanks everyone for being so patient.

Chapter 14 Invitations

Two years. It had been two years since Tortall had lost one of its great heroes. Two years since the rest lost a great friend. The upcoming anniversary had everyone going about the castle morosely. Even Kaddar and Lindhall who had, to their knowledge, only known the young woman for a short amount of time was feeling the pain from her loss that was permeating from all of the great residents of the palace. Numair was by far the worst off with the upcoming date. The shell of pain and loss that he had worked so hard over the past year to shed was back with a vengeance. He had been fine, even with the anniversary coming up, until some gods' cursed noble had the gall to insult her memory in front of half the court. Now he was back within the shell he had so recently shed. Alanna had quickly taken care of that noble, but the damage had already been done.

Numair was currently off in his own little world as he sat with Alanna, George, Onua, Lindhall, Kaddar, and their majesties while they discussed politics. He didn't even notice the messenger come in. Nor did he hear Jonathan sigh when he had read the letter given to him. Nor did he notice the king eye him warily, as if trying to decide if he was going to be killed for what he was about to say. He did however hear his name when it was called.

'Yes, my lord?" He answered automatically, looking up.

""Numair, everyone, there is no easy way to say this so…it seems that everyone in this room will be going to Carthak." Jonathan announced. He received some shocked looks, disbelieving looks , and one outraged look.

"WHAT! There is NO way I would EVER return to the PLACE, my lord, NO WAY!" Numair roared. He couldn't even believe that his friend would even suggest such a thing. Return to the place where he had lost her? Where he had failed her? He couldn't; he just couldn't.

"You have no choice in the matter, Numair. The Emperor has specifically requested _all_ of us to go, to be at his wedding. Politics demands we go."

"Politics? I don't care about politics. Besides, this is probably just some ruse to get Kaddar, Lindhall, and myself back there so he can execute us. That would be a wonderful wedding gift in his mind," Numair ended, sarcastically.

"He has granted all three of you full immunity for the duration of your stay. He feels it is the least he can do seeing as it was in Carthak that Daine was taken away from us."

And you believed him?" Numair asked, incredulously. "There is no way he would do something like that. It isn't his style. He never gives up a chance to take revenge. He must be up to something."

"BE that as it may, diplomacy dictates that we must be there. We'll just have to be prepared in case anything should happen. Now, you have a month to get ready. I mean it Numair, as your King I demand that you be at the dock with the rest of us." Jonathan only received a fine and a slammed door as Numair stormed out. He sighed, "Well, that went well."

A few hours later found Numair holed up in his room. There was knock on his door. He didn't say anything or even look up, he just continued to stare out the window. There came another knock. He still didn't look up. Next thing he knew, his door was opened and closed, and Onua was standing in front of him.

She opened her arms and he leaned in. He cried on her shoulder silently for ten minutes before the tears slowed. When he was able to talk he said, "I don't think I can do it. I don't think I'm strong enough to return to that place, the place where she died."

"I know you don't, but you can. I know you can." She replied soothingly before adding, "You have to let go of the pain Numair, or its going to kill you."

"I know. I just don't think I can."

"You need to. It's eating you away on the inside, killing you slowly. That isn't what she would want, Numair. She would want you to live. She would want the man who loved her to go on with his life."

Numair jumped when he heard this. "How…?"

"Anybody who saw you two together could tell. It was obvious how much you really loved her, from the moment you turned back into a human, really."

'Then you know why I can't let it go."

"I also know that you should let the pain go, hold on only to those good moments the two of you shared. And going there might help you, too. You can visit her memorial site in the very least. It would do you some good to properly say good bye."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. We'll all be there for you, you have nothing to worry about."

"Funny, I said the exact same thing to her on the ship when she was nervous."

Onua hugged her friend and got up to leave, feeling he was better. Before she exited she called back to him, "Just remember, she'd want you to be happy so live, for her. That's what I always tell myself."

Numair sat there thinking on what she had said. He didn't know why he was so surprised, really. She had been Daine's friend, too. He guessed that he had been so caught up in his own misery that he failed to notice the pain of those around him. He also realized that what she had said was very true. As he continued staring out his window he thought back on his love, and let out a whisper, "I will live on. I'll live on for you, Daine. And you, you will live on through me."

Unknown to the black mage, he was being watched. There was a sinister smile on the face of the man watching. He had seen everything from the time his invitation reached the king to his former friend's whisper. He let out a soft, evil laugh. "Oh, this will be fun."


	15. Arrival

Disclaimer:I own nothing that is tamora Piece's.

CHAPTER 15 Arrival

He was a nervous wreck. Numair couldn't believe that he was doing this; that he was going back. Why was he going back? Hadn't he been through enough that now he had to go back to the place where he had ultimately failed the one person he had loved? It had taken everyone to practically drag him to the dock the day they were to leave to even get him on the ship. As soon as he was on he had hidden himself away in his cabin. He was not ready to face the memories of the last trip with the others around. He had only left the cabin once land had been sighted to come to the deck. That was where he was now, pacing back and forth in a constant motion, while his friends watched on worriedly.

Alanna was the first to be brave enough to try and speak to him. His pacing was breaking the lady knight's heart. "Numair?" she said his name while laying a hand on his shoulder. "Numair?"

He had nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her hand touch his shoulder. He hadn't noticed she was there. In fact, he had completely forgotten about the others. He looked at her with weary eyes that looked too old to be her friend's. "Yes, Alanna?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Alanna only gave him a look that read, don't lie to me. He sighed, "No, I'm not alright. How am I supposed to be? I am returning to the place where the one person I was supposed to protect, my student, was killed. How can I be alright?"

"Oh, Numair," she sighed, "you have to quit blaming yourself. There was nothing you could have done. She wouldn't want you to feel guilty for something that wasn't your fault."

Numair just gave a hollow laugh. "Of course not. I failed her once, though, I will not do it again."

Alanna eyed him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"I may not have been able to stop person who killed her, but I will make him pay. That is the only good thing coming out of this trip."

Jonathon, who had over heard what he had said cut in, "You can not do that, Numair."

"Why not? The person deserves whatever I can give them and much more."

"Be that as it may, my friend, you can not be the one to look for or to punish whoever did it. We are here for Ozorne's wedding. We cannot do anything to risk the peace that we have worked so hard for. Searching for murderers that he has made a personal vow to find on our behalf may just do that."

"I have to do something, Jon."

"If you can make it through the wedding without doing anything to cause trouble, then we may be able to receive permission from him to conduct our own search for the remaining week of our stay. Promise me you won't do anything," the king commanded as they were about to dock.

"But Jon…"

"Swear it, Numair, or by the gods I'll have you put in the dungeons when we return home."

"How long?"

"Numair!"

"Fine, I swear," Numair ground out. The king just nodded before heading to the front of their party with his wife to depart the ship.

As the group left the ship they were surprised to see who was in the welcome party. It was none other than the Emperor himself, Ozorne. "Ah, most honored cousins, I am very pleased to welcome you here for such a delightful occasion. Oh, and I see that everyone is here. Good, the more the merrier. I am sad to say my beautiful bride-to-be was unable to come along to greet you. With the wedding so close, she is very busy. However, she will be at the banquet tomorrow if you can stand to wait." Everyone noticed the particularly evil smile that he had on as he spoke. "Well, let's be on our way, shall we. We still have to get down the river before nightfall." They had no choice but to proceed with him, however they were all left wondering just what did he have planned.


	16. The Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own what came from Tamora Piece's head.

Chapter 16 The Ball

The day after their arrival to Carthak passed without much incident for the Tortallans. They had been left alone by all except the servants meant to serve. They hadn't left their rooms because they had been asked to stay out of the way of everyone else. While their rooms were a lazy retreat, the rest of the castle was a flurry of activity. Every servant had something to do thanks to the ball that evening that would be introducing the future Empress of Carthak, Lady Josephine, to all the courts of the world. Ozorne wanted everything to be perfect and everyone was rushing about to make it that way.

The people in the palace weren't the only ones that were rushing around in preparation for the ball. Out at the cottage, Messa and Daine were also rushing. There wasn't the same air of excitement around them, though. The atmosphere around them was one more of dread. They knew that Ozorne was planning something; they just didn't know what. All they knew was that he had dropped by that morning saying that he wanted her to look her best. It wasn't what he had said; it was how he had said it. The girls had been around him long enough to realize when he was planning something. Daine sighed while Messa helped to her into the gown and thought, 'Isn't it bad enough that I have to marry the monster? Does he have to do something to make my life even worse?'

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be alright," Messa tried to assure the fidgeting girl even though she herself felt like she was going to explode from the tension of worry.

"Yeah, because everything with that man is sunshine and rainbows. He's up to something, Messa, I can feel it."

"Well, it does you no good to worry about something like that. You can't stop the unknown. You can only prepare for the worst and move on. He can't do much, anyway, too close to the wedding. You disappear and he looks suspicious."

"That won't stop him from trying," Daine mumbled. If he truly wanted to, he would do it. However, unfortunately, he wouldn't be that merciful to her as to kill her now. No, whatever he was planning, it was meant to torture her, not kill her.

"Would you quit being a downer. We all know he is evil, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have some fun at that ball. Now, you're going to look gorgeous, and you are going to dance the night away, preferably not with Ozorne. You are going to have one last blast before you marry evil personified and worry about what that evil is planning tomorrow."

While Messa was trying to reassure Daine, Numair was getting forced to go to the ball. "I will not go. I don't feel like going to any ball."

"You have no choice," Alanna replied, "If I have to get all dressed up and go so do you."

Numair saw the glare that she was giving and wisely chose to just get ready without another word. When they arrived, most of the guests were already seated. They were close to the emperor as a show of his sorrow for the loss that they had suffered in his country. The moment of the grand unveiling was coming fast.

The emperor stood, "Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for coming this evening. The woman I'm about to bring out, many among you have already had the pleasure of meeting. However, some of you have not," he looked with a grin towards the Tortallans. "So, I am proud to introduce my future wife, Lady Josephine."

Josephine came out from behind the curtain that was behind Ozorne to a standing ovation. The Tortallans, however, were completely silent. So this had been it. This was what Ozorne had been up to. He was showing them what he had taken right from under their noses. Everyone couldn't believe it. How could Daine do something like that to them? How could she leave them mourning the death of a friend so that she could live the life of a queen?

They were so caught up in their thoughts about being betrayed that they didn't see how she had paled when she looked at them. They didn't notice the look off pure hatred she sent toward him. Josephine turned to run away, but Ozorne's hand was firmly on her arm. "Let go of me," she whispered.

"No, you will stay. You will eat. You will look like you are enjoying yourself. Now sit down," Ozorne replied dangerously.

"Is this what you had planned all along? To make my friends hate me?"

"What better way to torture all of you than to make them watch us get married all the while thinking that you had betrayed them in order to do so? Now sit down."

Josephine managed to wench her arm away from him, "I may have no choice but to marry you, but I don't have to sit here, through this." She walked…ran away.

With all eyes on him, Ozorne smiled a tight smile and announced, "I am afraid that the Lady is feeling ill and won't be staying to dine with us this evening. However, let's let the feast begin." The others, having been too wrapped up in their own thought, missed the whole scene between the "couple" and therefore believed this complete lie.


	17. Daine's Reaction

Disclaimer: I only own Messa and the storyline, nothing else.

Chapter 17 Daine's Reaction

Daine's emotions were as her appearance as she left the palace, a blur. She was so in shock at the fact that her friends had been so close yet so far away that she wasn't aware of what she was feeling or what she was doing. She wasn't aware of getting to the stables and getting on Cloud. She wasn't aware of Cloud's many attempts at getting her attention to find out what had happened as she rode to the cottage at the fastest speed Cloud could go. She wasn't aware of jumping off Cloud before she had even come to a complete stop or running into the house pass a worried Messa and pack of wolves that had to dodge out of her way. She was only aware of the fact that they were here. That Ozorne had brought her old friends to Carthak for the wedding.

Messa watched as her friend of two years flew up the stairs that led to the bedroom. The beautiful gown they had picked out for her official unveiling was a mess of rips, tears, and dirt. The hair they had spent so long taming earlier that day was as wild as ever. Messa looked down at the wolves that were crowding around her uncertain of what to do. "You go check and see what Cloud can tell you. I'll go see to Daine," she told them, more than used to animals that can understand her after two years.

She walked up the steps quickly and quietly as she tried to figure out what could have happened. They had both had a foreboding feeling when Daine left earlier that day, but what could that bastard have done to cause her to be this bad, to be crying if what she was hearing was correct. She opened the door to Daine's room and gasped at the sight. There was her friend who had lived through some of the worst things a person could live through, crumpled on the floor, crying her heart out with a very worried dragonet at her side. Messa rushed to her side, "Oh, Honey, what's wrong?"

"They're here," Daine whispered, so childlike it scared Messa.

Wait, she was crying because someone was here. That didn't make any sense to Messa. "Who's here, Daine?"

"_Them_, my friends."

"You're animal friends? Aren't they always around?" Messa asked, even more confused.

"No, my friends from Tortall."

"Isn't that a good thing, though? Now that they know you're alive, they can help you."

Daine got a pitiful look on her face, "they hate me."

"What? How do you know that? They were probably just surprised is all," Messa replied.

"No, they really hate me. I saw it in their faces; the emotions that went through their faces as they realized that it was me. I saw the hurt and betrayal. I saw the anger. They hate me."

Surely she had heard wrong. There was no way that the people Daine spoke so highly of and cared for so much would react that way to finding out she was alive. "Daine, I'm sure that isn't true. You were probably mistaken because of your own shock."

"No, Ozorne planned this and it went perfectly. They think that I faked my death in order to marry him."

"They're your friends; there is no way they believe that."

"They do."

"Well, then, they're just confused is all. All they need is to have someone explain it to them."

"But I can't. There's no way for me to go to them. That is, if they would even listen."

"Well, then, we'll just have to bring them here." At Daine's quizzical look, she continued, "I'll go get them. Once they retire to their rooms, I'll go and get them."

"But Ozorne…"

"Will never know. I'll be careful, I promise."

"They won't want to come."

"Then I'll make them," Messa said, determined to do this for her friend. She had been through too much for her to have to think that her friends hate her for the rest of her life. At least now they knew what Ozorne was up to. Now, if she can just convince her friends what idiots they are, they can make his plan backfire on him; they can give Daine back her friends.

She turned to walk out the door and ask Cloud for a ride when Daine called out in a stronger and clearer voice, "Thank-you, Messa."

Messa just replied as she was leaving, "What are friends for?"

Daine smiled slightly and looked down at kit who was whistling a tune to comfort her. "Everything will work out okay, right Kit?" Kit whistled in the affirmative and rubbed against her in assuring motions, yet Daine couldn't shake the feeling that they wouldn't be okay.


	18. The Other's Reaction

Disclaimer: I do not own what came from Tamora Pierce's head

Chapter 18 The Others' reaction

The others weren't as lucky as Daine in being able to get away from the Ball. First, they had to stay through the feast no matter what. During the actual dancing part of the ball, they had to stay for at least an hour before they could even attempt to leave out of diplomatic politeness. However, once they could leave, someone kept showing up that prevented their escape. It wasn't until around midnight they were able to leave the ball, over five hours after finding out that Daine was still alive and well in Carthak.

They all rushed back to the common room that their rooms shared as soon as they were able too. The second he entered, being the last one, Numair threw up one of the strongest barriers he had ever done because of his anger. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! ALL THIS TIME! ALL THIS TIME, SHE WAS WITH HIM1"

"Maybe it wasn't how it looked. Maybe we're wrong and it isn't really her," Onua suggested attempting to pacify her irate friend. Albeit, it was in a tone that said she didn't even believe those possibilities.

"OH, IT WAS HER! SHE FLED WHEN SHE CAUGHT SIGHT OF US! SHE COULDN'T STAND TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS THE PEOPLE SHE BETRAYED, AS WELL SHE SHOULD!"

"Be that as it may," Alanna said tersely, "Could you please stop yelling? I have enough of a headache already."

"I'm sorry, it's just…how could she do that to us?" Numair asked, quietly as he slumped down dejectedly into a seat, anger fleeing in face of his heartbreak.

Thayet took his hand, "Power and wealth can be intoxicating to anyone. Maybe she was just seduced by them."

"But…she had everything she ever wanted back with us. SHE told me so. Why would she fake her death to marry HIM?" Numair couldn't understand. His beautiful, full of life, eager to learn student had left him on purpose. Not only had she left him, she left him for the one man he hated more than anything in the world. How could she do this to him?

"We may never know, Numair. We do, however, have to stay through this wedding and pretend that nothing is wrong. We will all act like we don't know who she is and continue on until we leave. Politics demands it," Jonathon stated. He hated that he had to tell the heartbroken man in front of him that he had to watch as the woman he loved was paraded in front of him as something he could never have. However, politics demanded he do it and that he do it with a smile on his face. Gods, did he hate politics right now.

"No wonder my spies couldn't find out what had happened to the people who had killed her," George stated with a wry laugh. He had spent the last two years covertly looking for a killer that didn't exist. How had his spies not known it was her that was marrying the Emperor?

"Some friends you are," came Messa's voice from the back of the room. Everyone spun around quickly, not realizing anyone else was around. Numair, Alanna, and Jon all prepared for an attack. "And to think, I told her that you didn't hate her."

"What are you talking about?" Numair demanded. How had he not known that this slave was in their rooms when they started talking? She had probably been sent by Ozorne to spy on them in their turmoil.

"Daine, you know, the girl that you are in here_ discussing_?"

Numair was not in the mood for whatever this girl was up to so he replied viciously, "She betrayed us. Why wouldn't we talk about her?"

Messa just walked up to him calmly and slapped him. "DO NOT talk about her that way," she said dangerously while he was stunned by being slapped by a slave. "You have no idea how far from the truth you are about her. It is because she is so loyal to all of you that she is in this mess in the first place which she obviously shouldn't be."

George, curious as to where this is all going, asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if she doesn't marry him or tries to get away or anything he doesn't like, he threatened to launch a surprise attack on Tortall. She didn't want you all to be caught off guard and die so she agreed."

"So, it's because of us that she has to marry him?"

"Yes, why else would she marry someone so obviously evil? You, as the friends she has told me so much about, should have known that something was up. She didn't even know you were coming. That was why she ran from the room. Seeing you all again after so many years was just such a shock. Couple that shock with the emotions she saw flying across your faces and she just had to get out of there. This is all Ozorne's idea of torture for all of you; she to think that you hated her and you to think that she betrayed you."

"But…how? I examined the body myself. And what would be powerful enough to keep her here? If she escaped, she would be able to get to us before Ozorne," Numair said, finally speaking up after having been slapped. While he was still surprised he had been slapped, he was hopeful that she hadn't betrayed them after all.

Messa sighed, "She'll have to tell you all the particulars. I'm just here to take you to her. That is, if you're willing to see her, you know, since she betrayed you and all." She added that last part sarcastically.

"We will go see her," Jonathon said, "Hearing her explanation is the least we can do if what you told us is true."

"What I told you is true. Why won't you believe me? She was your friend for how long? How can you doubt her?" These people were starting to seriously annoy her. Didn't they know Daine at all?

"Jon, what the girl here said is true. I saw nothing to indicate she was lying, keeping stuff from us, but not lying," Onua said, taking her hand out of the powder that allowed her to tell when people were lying. "What are you holding back?"

"What is hers for the telling."

"Well? Take us to her," Numair demanded, impatiently. He was actually going to get to see her face to face. After two years of mourning her death, he was going to see Daine.

"Fine, but you are to do nothing, I mean absolutely nothing, to hurt her. She has been hurt enough over the past two years," Messa said before turning to leave. "Umm, can you bring the shield down?" When Numair did, she added as they started walking, "I hope you're prepared to walk a ways."


	19. Watching and Fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Messa and the storyline

Chapter 19 Watching and Fighting

The group quietly followed Messa through the woods that would take them to the cottage. By foot, it was a good thirty minutes to get to the place. They were all lost in their thought about this latest turn of event. They were also mildly curious about the fact that Daine did not live at the palace. However, they were brought out of their thoughts by Messa what she came to an abrupt stop.

Numair was the one to ask, "Why have we stopped?"

"We're here."

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Numair asked moving forward, eager to see Daine despite his earlier doubts in her.

Messa grabbed his arm to pull him back, "No, we must hide first."

"Why?" Onua asked, confused. Hadn't this girl brought them all the way out here to see Daine in the first place? Why did they have to hide?

"Ozorne is coming, and if he finds you all with her, it will be her that pays the worst price."

"How do you know that he is coming?" asked Alanna peering curiously at the seemingly magicless girl.

"Don't you hear the birds? Isn't it abnormal for them to be this loud, especially at this time of night? They only get this loud when he is coming. It's their way of giving her time to prepare for the meeting. Please, we must hide, and stay hidden no matter what you see."

They all agreed to hide and stay hidden, though they had to practically drag Numair off the path since he wasn't that fond of the idea of hiding from Ozorne. They got him off just in time, too, for the second he was hidden Ozorne rode up at top speed atop his horse. With the house in view, he started yelling, "JOSEPHINE! JOSEPHINE, YOU DAUGHTER OF A WHORE GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Everyone saw a shaky, yet determined looking, Daine come to the door of the cottage. "What do you want, my lord?" she asked with no emotion in her voice or on her face.

"YOU…YOU _EMBARASSED_ ME IN FRONT OF THE _ENTIRE _COURT! AND NOT JUST MY COURT, ALL THE FORIEGN COURTS OF THE GOD'S CURSED REGION! YOU UNDERMINED MY AUTHORITY!" Ozorne yelled, jumping off his horse and coming towards her. It was obvious to the others that Daine wanted to back up in fear of the older man, however she wouldn't let herself.

"May I ask how I did that, Emperor Ozorne?" Daine asked in mock politeness while attempting to look him in the eyes despite her fear.

"You left the ball when I explicitly told you not to," he answered, his voice low and dangerous.

"Well if you hadn't of invited my friends as a…_surprise_…maybe I wouldn't have needed to."

"That doesn't matter; I gave you an order and you disobeyed. You obviously have forgotten what I have taught these two years. I guess I'll just have to teach you again."

"Teach me what?" Daine answered with as much rebellion as she could muster, for she already knew the answer to that question. She was just glad that everyone was out. She knew this was going to be particularly bad as this is the first time in a long time she had stood up to him.

"That I am your lord and master, and you my dear, are here simply for my pleasure." With that said, he roughly grabbed her arm, causing her to wince in pain, before pulling her toward the cottage.

It took the combine efforts of George, Thayet, and Messa to keep the lady knight in her place, and Lindhall, Kaddar, the King, and Onua to prevent Numair from doing anything even though they themselves wanted to rush out to help the girl they all loved. "Please," Messa pleaded quietly with tears in her eyes, "You mustn't interfere."

"Not interfere?" Numair asked incredulously, "How can we not? If we don't, he's going to beat her."

"Yes, I know he will do that, among other things."

Numair didn't even want to think of the "among other things" meant; no one did. "Then why are you telling us to just sit here."

"It'll be worst for her if you interfere. Please, for her sake, don't." Numair wanted to so much to go and save his once pupil, but finally listened to Messa's pleads. He didn't know why, but he believed the girl when she said that they would only make it worse for Daine, and that was something he definitely didn't want to do. It didn't take them long to figure out what Messa's comment about other things meant as the sounds of a fight died down to Ozorne's groans of pleasure and sounds of Daine's obvious pain. Everyone had to close their eyes to images of their Daine being hurt like that popping around in their minds. They all had tears in their eyes, even Messa who was always around when this type of thing happened and was used to patching her up afterwards.

After a while, all noise died down. The Emperor had decided to go a couple rounds making it worse for those sitting out in the bushes waiting and listening. Eventually, Ozorne left the cottage, looking very pleased with himself. He was even whistling a little tune as he rode off. That fact alone almost had everyone jump him then and there in an attempt to kill him. However, they were all much more concerned with Daine. As soon as the coast was clear, Messa led them quietly to the door. She whispered as she went, "Thank the gods that Kit, Cloud, and the wolves weren't here for this." She shuddered to think of the massacre this would have turned into if they had been in their attempts to protect her. She slowly reopened the door.

Daine was sitting on the floor, feeling pain all over. Her dress was torn and barely covered her body which made the bruises that were forming all that more obvious. She had a few cuts as well, some went pretty deep, and a nasty gash on her head. The kitchen had practically been destroyed in the fight and the dining area had blood all over it.

She slowly and painfully got up from where she was sitting and started to pick up the pieces of plates on the ground. She had been through this so many times it was almost automatic that she do it. When she heard the door open slowly, she spoke without looking up. "Messa, I'm sorry, but it seems we're going to have to go shopping again." Instead of the comment that she expected, there were several gasps.

It was then that she remembered that Messa had gone to fetch her friends; her dear friends whom she hadn't seen in two years; her friends that had never seen her like this before or even known that this was happening to her. She looked up in horror; she hadn't wanted them to ever see her looking like this. Her eyes settled on a pair of eyes she had dreamt of seeing up close again for a long time. The next thing she knew, she was caught up in a bone-breaking hug and, before she could protest in pain at the hug, a heart-breaking kiss.


	20. Reuniting and Planning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that came from Tamora Pierce's head.

Chapter 20 Reuniting and Planning

Daine was alive. Numair couldn't believe it. She was alive. She was well…well, for the most part she was. His Daine was okay. She was safe and sound and in his arms finally. It wasn't until Lindhall's uncomfortable cough that he realized that he wasn't only hugging, but kissing his old student as well. He practically jumped back, away from the woman he had been kissing, amidst the chuckles of the others. His cheeks red, he kept his back to them. He didn't have to see them to know that impish smiles were on their faces.

Daine was looking at him, confused and dazed. She didn't know what to think. One second he was holding her in her arms so tenderly and kissing her to her very core; the next, he was pushing her away. She was at a complete loss of what to do or say. She had no experience in kind of thing at all. They were saved from a long, awkward silence, mostly on Numair's part, by George. "It's good to see you again, girl, we all thought you were gone, and it's just nice to know that we were wrong," he said giving her a hug, being careful of her injuries.

Once he backed away, she was given a hug by everyone, one by one, until finally, it was just Kaddar and Lindhall left. They looked like they were uncomfortable with the fact that she was waiting for a hug from them as well. She looked at them strangely. "Why did you two act surprised when I came out? You already knew that I am Lady Josephine."

"We did not know that you are her," Lindhall replied.

"Yes, you did. I helped you escape, remember? In fact I am the reason that you needed to escape."

"Be that as it may, we have no recollection of you being Lady Josephine."

"But why not?"

Suddenly Numair joined in, slightly peeved at the fact that they could have reached Daine much faster. "Yes, why didn't you remember that Daine was Lady Josephine?"

"We can answer that question," came a voice from the back of the room. All turned toward it to see the Green Lady and the Badger.

"Ma!" Daine shouted, rushing toward them to give them both a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you and your friends. You see, those two couldn't remember because it wasn't in the gods' plans for them to. They were needed to forget. Speaking of which," Sarra took out her hand and blew some dust in their faces. Lindhall and Kaddar started sneezing continuously for a few minutes. "They can now remember the time spent here with Daine."

"Why?" Numair demanded of Daine's mother, after he came out of the 'Daine's mother is a goddess' daze everyone else was in as well. "So that your daughter would have to remain here to be hurt?"

"That is not the reason for her remaining her. The Mother Goddess is against the type of behavior toward women as you well know. You see, if you had found out about her before, you wouldn't have been able to win the battle that is coming. And she would never had been able to leave this plot of land, assuming that she lived."

"What do you mean, 'wouldn't be able to leave'?" Jonathon asked. "Why wouldn't she be able to leave?"

"Hold out your hand, Kit," the badger commanded in answer.

Daine did as she was told. She held out her hand so that everyone could see the bracelet that Ozorne had put on her. Alanna gasped, "Is that what I think it is?"

"An acyle bracelet," Numair studied it in awe. He had only read about these powerfully binding bracelets. However, the awe wore away into disgust as he realized that it was being used to bind his Daine. He swore it would come off, and soon.

"Yes, this is what Ozorne is using to keep Daine here. Trying to leave the designated area without his permission would kill her instantly. When Ozorne is defeated, you will be given the knowledge of how to take it off of her."

"Is that it? Is that why the gods have made her suffer so much?" Onua asked.

"It was for the good of all," Sarra replied sarcastically. Obviously, she had not agreed with the plan. "However, she will be rewarded for what she has suffered through just as Ozorne will pay. The reason she had to stay was that you would need the support of the people here in order to win the upcoming battle. Daine has won that support in her time here."

"So, my whole reason for being here was to help bring down Ozorne?" Daine asked. She didn't like the fact that everything that happened to her was just so that monster could be brought to justice. Of course, when she thought about, she'd rather it be her than anyone else.

"Yes," her mother answered. "I tried to get them to go about this another way, but with Ozorne kidnapping you, this was the best option that they had."

Daine just nodded. The gods had more to worry about than how their plans will affect one person. She asked, resigned to her task, "What do I need to do?"

"You must send messages out to everyone you know you can trust. Tell them that the wedding is to be stopped and Ozorne brought to justice as mandated by the gods. They are to bring as many faithful followers with them as possible and weapons as well."

"Okay, I'll get right to it, Ma."

"It can wait until morning, my sweet. Right now, have a reunion with your friends here," her mother told her lovingly before disappearing with the badger.

Daine turned towards the others. She didn't know what to say really. It was Messa who broke the silence really, offering them a place to sit while she took Daine upstairs to clean her up. Alanna went with them to heal her as much as she could without making Ozorne too suspicious. The others discussed with Kaddar and Lindhall all they now remembered of their times with her.

When they came back down, Daine looked fresher in a new dress and some makeup. She also walked as if in less pain, which considering Alanna was the one who healed her, she probably was. She smiled widely at the others as they looked up at her as the three of them came down the steps. She and Messa went to the kitchen to make them something to drink and snack on. While they did that, the others caught them up on what was going on in Tortall.

In return, Daine described the less gory things that had happened since she had been held captive, especially after Kaddar and Lindhall left, as they ate and drank. During this time, Numair slowly moved closer to her. He came to accept what he felt for his old student. When he had pushed her away, it was because he thought that he would ruin her. He came to realize, however, that perhaps he would save her from everything she had endured. As her tale came to an end, he wrapped his hand around hers.

It was right then that Kit and the wolves entered the cottage. She had gone along with them on their hunt. Kit got excited and bounded from one old friend to the other. It had been forever since she had last seen them. Each of them were as excited to see her as she was to see them. The wolves went straight to Numair, happy to see the Storkman again. Daine giggled at the sight. Numair was even enthusiastically petting the old wolf pack that had come to accept him.

It was when she yawned that the others realized how late it was and decided to head back to the palace. Daine walked them to the door, making them promise not to try anything against Ozorne. They each hugged her before heading out the door. Numair was the last to go. Daine was unsure of how to tell him good-bye. She wanted to kiss him, but didn't know how he would react. Numair made it simple by initiating the kiss. This one was much sweeter than the one before, almost like he was worshiping her with his kiss. When they broke apart, he gave her a smile and wink before going with the others, leaving her there with her fingers to her mouth.


	21. Secret Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that came from Tamora Pierce's head

Chapter 21 Secret Meeting

Daine awoke that morning feeling completely happy for the first time in a long time. She had all her friends back. She had Numair, her once teacher and now…something…she'd think about what he was later. The important part was that she had him. The best thing she had, though, was the beginning of a plan to rid herself, and the world of course, of Emperor Ozorne of Carthak. Speaking of which, she had better start on those letters.

Daine spent the whole morning writing the letters and having her bird friends send them out. Her mother had appeared when she sat down to write to tell her the basics of what to write. She was to tell them that she was leading a revolt against the emperor. She added that the revolt was ordained by the gods. The fight would occur the day of the wedding, two days from then, when she came out to go down the aisle. Her mother assured her that only those who would stay true to her would be able to read the letters.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Her only job after attracting the masses to fight, was to sit back and wait. Which, while it was something she rarely ever got to do, wasn't as easy as it sounded. She had all this nervous energy pent up inside her. It didn't help matters that she kept picturing everything that could go wrong. She ended up working in the garden to lessen her nerves, and the affect that they were having on Messa.

The others, however, had a lot of work to do. First, they had to pretend like they were still upset that Daine was Josephine. They had to pretend that they were pretending to cover up that they knew that she was Daine. There was just a whole lot of pretending going on. They felt like they ought to be paid entertainers for how well they were pulling it off. They also had to prepare for the battle. Alanna was sprucing up the few weapons that she had brought. Onua was learning some moves from her as well. Actually, all the girls were practicing their moves, under the guise of workouts. Numair, Lindhall, Kaddar, and Jonathon were constantly going to the university to learn new spells so that it wouldn't be suspicious. George was left to learn the terrain of the castle and the people as well.

Ozorne was suspicious of them the whole time; however, he never found any evidence of their treachery. He kept an eye on them. He had people tail them, but they never found or saw anything that would give away what they were planning. As long as he didn't find them around the cottage and Daine, he was okay with whatever it was they were doing. If he even for one second thought that they had found out the truth, he would have had them killed in their sleep or thrown in jail for treason.

They stayed away from Daine for the two days up to the wedding since they knew that Ozorne's reaction would not be good if he were to catch them. It took every bit of control they had to keep from going to their newly found, long lost friend. It took even more of their self control to prevent themselves from going after the emperor every time he went in the direction of Daine's cottage. They couldn't bear to think of what he could be doing to her every time he headed in that direction. They literally had to tie Numair down once to prevent him from doing what all of them wanted to do. Although, they had to admit, Numair would probably know the most painful way to go about torturing, they mean punishing Ozorne.

The night before the battle, Numair couldn't take it anymore. He decided to risk going over to see how she was. The thought of what she may have been through in the past two days made him want to rush out right then, but he resisted the urge and planned his escape from the palace. He waited until most of the palace was asleep. He got the others to agree to let him know if they saw anyone going up that path, especially Ozorne. However, it took a bit of arguing with them to get them to agree to help him. He did a spell to keep him hidden, just in case.

When he got to the cottage, Daine was outside sitting at the creek side, nervously swinging her feet to and fro. Numair got a mischievous and happy look on his face at the sight of her. He walked up as quietly as he could behind her. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't realize he was there until he picked her up and spun her around while taking off the invisibility spell. When he finally put her back on the ground, she hit him while holding the other hand to her heart. She whispered loudly, "Numair! You 'bout scared me to death."

"Why are you whispering?" he questioned, still holding her close to him; still marveling that he could. He still couldn't get it through his head that his Daine was alive, and they could actually be together.

"Messa is already in bed, and I didn't want to wake her up because I was screaming at you." Daine looked down, "for a second there, I thought that you were _him_."

"Oh gods, Daine, I'm so sorry. I should have known better than to grab you like that." How could he be so stupid? Numair mentally berated himself. He knew the only man to touch her in any way was Ozorne, of course she would be scared with him suddenly showing up behind her and grabbing her. He was lucky there were no animals there to attack him.

"No, it's okay. I'm going to have to get used to people doing stuff like that meaning to be totally harmless again."

Numair looked at her sadly, "you shouldn't have to get use to anything. You should never have been forced into a life like this."

"If I hadn't lived like this, would I have ever been able to do this?" Daine asked before kissing him.

When they broke apart, he had a smile. "I don't know, maybe we would have gotten here eventually."

"Maybe? You would have thought that you were too old, or I would have thought I was too inexperienced to keep you. Our insecurities would have kept us apart."

"So, you think this time apart brought us together?"

"Yes."

"You're not afraid that maybe I am too old and you too young?" Numair asked, voicing a thought that had been bothering him.

"No, I haven't been young in a long time." She got such a sad look on her face that Numair couldn't resist kissing her in an attempt to make it leave. However, inside, he was mourning the fact that she was right. This combined with what happened in Snowsdale had practically ruined her youth. He just hoped that she wouldn't have to face such hardships in the future. She'd taken more than any one person should have to.

They sat together, her in his arms with her back to him, by the creek. "So, are you worried about tomorrow?"

"Yes. I've been under his thumb for so long that I almost can't grasp that I won't after tomorrow; that tomorrow I'll be free."

"And?"

"And, I'm afraid that we won't win."

"Don't worry about that. Everyone is ready for this fight. You have provided us with ample backup, I am sure. Besides, we have the gods on our side." Daine took in his assurances. When he said it, she felt like he was right. They remained in silence for the rest of their time together, just enjoying being close to one another. Every now and then, Numair would kiss the back of her head, as if to make sure she was really there. After about an hour, Numair got up to leave. He led her to her door and kissed her sweetly for a good bye. As they parted, he whispered, "Tomorrow." She returned the promise and parting word, before she entered the house to sleep and he left for the palace.


	22. Fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own what has come out of Tamora Pierce's head

Chapter 22 Fighting

Daine was nervous. Gods, she didn't think she could be more nervous if she tried. She was currently pacing the length of the room provided for her to get ready for her wedding in. That's right, her wedding, which was today, and she wasn't the happy nervous. No, she was the anxious, we're going to die nervous. Odd thoughts for a wedding? No, as far as she was concerned those were the perfect thoughts for her wedding.

Her wedding was not to be a happy and joyous occasion. It wasn't what she had dreamed up as a little girl with a man who loved her waiting for her at the altar. No, the man she was marrying most definitely did not love her nor she him. In fact, she hated the man with her entire being. Of course, she would only end up actually marrying him if the plan failed. What plan? The plan to turn her wedding day into a bloodbath in order to kill the man that she was supposed to be marrying, that plan. Yes, definitely not a happy and joyous occasion.

Messa watched as her friend fretted about what may or may not happen. "Would you quit worrying? Everything will work out just fine. You'll see."

"How can I not worry? What if nobody got those letters? What if we lose? What if Ozorne found out what we were planning and stopped it?" Daine asked, happy to finally be able to speak the what ifs that had been on her mind. As if on cue, both their necklaces started to glow, letting them know that someone was listening in. Daine sighed, "They hate me. They are out there, waiting for me to marry a man I hate, all the while hating me. They don't know that I am doing this for their own good." Daine spoke with as much sadness as she could muster and then pretended to cry.

Messa continued the charade, "Poor thing," she stated, sounding comforting and at the same time, merely a slave.

"I just wish that I could let them know what was really happening. I mean, even Kaddar and Lindhall seem to hate me. I don't know why. They know everything."

"The emperor probably did something to them. Here have some tea; it'll calm your nerves." As Messa said this, the glow died out.

"See, that is why I am worried. He has listened so many times this morning. I think he knows something is up."

"Don't worry, Daine, I'm sure he doesn't know anything for sure. Now come on, I did really give you that tea for your nerves. It's almost time, and we need you at your best."

Daine took the tea and it did calm her nerves a good bit. All too soon in her opinion, the music telling her it was time started. She sighed as she and Messa made their way to the door. With one last look of assurance from Messa, Daine opened the door. She gasped as she saw how many people were there to see her marry the man. She started walking up the aisle with Messa behind her holding the train of the dress she was wearing.

Daine stopped halfway to the altar, just as was planned. She waited for the music to die down. Once the music was stopped, she spoke up, loud and clearly for the entire hall to hear, "Emperor Ozorne, I regret to inform you that there will be no wedding today."

"Really," he answered, obviously angered by the stunt she was pulling. "Why's that?"

"The gods have ordained that today is the day you shall be punished for your crimes against them and everyone else your evil has touched."

"And just how do they expect to punish me?" He smirked.

Daine let out the whistle that was to let everyone know that they were to stand up. At first, her heart almost stopped when only the Tortallans rose. However, after a second, over half the guests present and some of the men on guard showed that they, too, supported her. There were even many slaves that rose up as well. They had long since gotten over their fear of her. There were many animals that had made their way into the place and started making the warning noises of their kind. She smiled at them all before turning back to him and replying, "Through us."

At her saying that, the fight broke out. The guards and mages that were still loyal to the Emperor Mage fighting against those loyal to Daine. Daine took the second to tear her dress where it would allow her to fight before joining in, Messa never leaving her side. She would have transformed, but she did not want to end up naked in front of this many people. The two slowly made their way to where Ozorne stood, along with the Tortallans.

They all arrived at the platform Ozorne was standing on alone, the priest having run off, at the same time. There was a moment of silence between all of them as the battle raged around them. Then King Jonathon spoke up, "Emperor Ozorne, you have done my country a great harm. You have taken someone that is very dear to all of us. This is a violation of our treaty and an act of war. I hereby declare war against you."

Ozorne just smirked at this announcement. "I think that you have forgotten a very important fact."

"Really, and what may that be?" Numair asked.

"Why, Arram, I expected you to be the last person to forget what is on your dear _student's_ arm._" _With that said, he made a movement and suddenly Daine couldn't breathe. Of course, the Acyle bracelet, how could they all forget that he could kill her through that at any moment that he wished? They all rushed to her in an attempt to help her as he slipped out of the room. He suddenly felt his life in danger since it looked like they were wining, and had come to remember a certain feather that was given to him by Rikash.

The minute he left the room, he was in such a hurry that he forgot to keep the control that he had over Daine. She took a minute to recover her breath, surrounded by all her friends. When she got up, all of her friends started to protest. "We have to follow him; we can't let him get away," Daine said to silence them before leading the way.

They found him in his room, holding the feather over his arm, a maniacal smile on his face. "Ah, I see, you've found me. Well, it's too late, I will be saved," he told them, raising his hand with the feather in it. "You know, she'd quit fighting before you came back. I had her spirit, dignity, and everything almost gone when you showed up. Actually, having her fight back again made it even more enjoyable the last time I had her. Oh, Arram, what makes you angrier, the fact that I got her first, or the fact that I'll get away with it." That said, he went to plunge the tip into his arm. However, the very mad Numair beat him to the punch, literally.

Ozorne fell to the ground from the force of the punch, dropping the feather which slid several feet away from him. Numair went to go after him again, which the others were going to let him do, when Daine stopped him. When he gave her an incredulous look, she stated, "it's not for you to do."

Ozorne smirked as he stood slowly, wiping the slight amount of blood from the side of his mouth. "Then whose job is it finish me off, _dear_? Yours? You can't even fight me off to protect yourself and you want to fight me offensively?"

Daine ignored that shots he made at her and replied looking over his shoulder, "No, not mine. It's theirs. They were promised after all." Ozorne looked behind him to see the three forms he feared most from the menagerie. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited them to the wedding."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the three snarling figures leapt at him as one. They managed to knock him down, but went skidding over him. By the time they had prepared themselves for another attack, he had put up another shield. As they were trying to break through it, he grabbed the feather from the floor and before anyone could stop him plunged it down at his arm. However, right as it was about to pierce his skin, a lightning bolt knocked it out of his hand. He looked up, and in front of him stood three very upset gods, the Graveyard Hag, the Badger, and the Green Lady.

"Not so fast, sonny," the Graveyard Hag crackled, "That punishment was for before you really upset the Mother Goddess."

"Now your punishment is to be much worse," the badger stated.

"Really, what have I done to warrant a worse punishment? I have lost everything. My kingdom has revolted against me, under the leadership of someone not even of this country. What more should happen to me, and why?"

"You _raped_ my daughter," answered the Green Lady angrily as she took a threatening step toward him. "And the Mother Goddess doesn't like any woman to be raped, especially not one that is a demigod."

"Yeah, you see, we're very protective of our own," the Graveyard Hag continued.

"So, what are you going to do to me?" Ozorne asked, almost sounding fearful.

"We're not going to do anything to you, Mortal," the badger answered. When Ozorne heard this he smirked to the others. The Badger continued, "The Mother Goddess is." As soon as the badger said that, Ozorne disappeared. The three gods turned to the group of people watching. Daine was the only one not in shock.

"Ma!" she yelled, rushing up to hug her. "What are you doing here?"

"You looked like you could use some help sweet."

Daine let go of her mother and hugged the Badger, "But what happened to Ozorne?"

"He has been sent to the court of the Mother Goddess," the Badger answered. "You don't ever have to worry about him again, Kit."

"Hey, what about me?" the Graveyard Hag asked, "Don't I get a hug?"

"No, if you had just done your job, none of this would have happened."

"I like you, girlie, you have spirit. You would make a good Empress."

"What do you mean?" Numair asked, coming out of his 'Ozorne just disappeared, apparently taken to be punished by the Great Mother herself' stupor along with the rest. Daine didn't understand why they were so shocked; they already knew he was to get punished.

Her mother turned toward her, "Sweet, you have a choice that you must make. It's part of the Gods' way of making up the fact that you even had to go through this."

"Why does this sound bad?" Daine asked looking at her friends. She looked at her mother, "Can this wait? I would like to see what happened with everyone else."

"No, I'm afraid we have to talk about this now. You may want to sit down. You may all want to sit down." Daine's mother told them. They all did as they were told, feeling that Daine was right, this did sound bad.


	23. Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own the stuff that came from Tamora Pierce's head.

Chapter 23 Choices

Daine sat down in the seat nearest to her nervously. Numair took her hand to lend her some support as he and the others sat down as well. She studied her mother's face. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good. Not only was she being asked to sit down, but her mother had that look on her face she always got when she had to tell Daine something she didn't want to hear. "What do you need to tell me, Ma?" she asked cautiously.

Sarra sighed. She did not want to have to be the one to tell her daughter this. "The great gods, in their infinite wisdom, have decided that you get two choices on how to proceed from this point. You can remain here as the Empress of Carthak…"

"Which I would love it if you would, girlie," the Graveyard Hag interrupted.

"Or," her mom continued, glaring at the Hag for her interruption. "You return with us to the Realm of the Gods to take your rightful place among your brethren."

Daine was in a complete state of shock. They wanted her to choose between being empress or goddess. Why would they want her in positions of such power? She wasn't anything but a simple, poor girl from Galla who happens to have a lot of wild magic within her. She was so shocked by what they were offering her, she hadn't noticed she hadn't been given the choice of going home with the others. Numair, however, did. "Wait, why didn't you mention her returning home with us? What if that's what she really wants to do?"

"The Great Gods have decided against the possibility of her returning there. They see too much pain in her future. Plus, they are unable to grant her any rewards when she is there," the Badger answered, the tone of his voice made it clear to all he did not agree with their reasoning.

Everyone had looks of disbelief on their faces. She wasn't allowed to go home because they wouldn't be able to reward her? They all gave evil looks to the only great god in the room. "Don't look at me like that," she crackled. "I was all for giving her that option and blessing her whenever we could. They wouldn't listen to me. I was, however, able to help her a bit."

"How?" asked Alanna, worried for her young friend who had yet to take this all in.

"Well, firstly, her precious animals, the wolves and Cloud, will be made immortal so that she'll never lose them. Secondly, should she choose the goddess choice, she'll be allowed to take a consort with her." The Graveyard Hag said the last part while staring at Numair, who actually blushed and looked away.

"Why would she be allowed to do that?" asked Lindhall.

"She is to be made a great goddess, and the patron goddess of Tortall. They thought it only fair that since she worked so hard to protect that country while mortal, that she continue to be able to do so as a goddess. Her consort will also be a patron god of Tortall."

"Daine is to be a great god?" Messa asked, in awe of the fact. She looked over at her friend. She didn't look like any great god she could think of.

"Yes, it is what she was always destined to do. Have you heard of the Lady of Beasts?" the Badger asked.

"Yes," Numair answered. "She is also referred to as the Goddess of the Wild or the Wild Goddess."

"Well, that is Daine. The Great Gods foresaw her birth. They decided to make like she was already around so that when she does become one, everyone will already be used to her."

"But, what if she doesn't choose to become a god?" Onua asked.

"When she dies here, then, she will become one. Either way, she will end up a goddess," answered Sarra.

Daine looked at her mother. If she was really expected to make this choice, she would need all the facts. "Ma, what happens if I choose to become a goddess?"

"Well, we take you before the court where you, and you consort if he comes with you, are made into gods. For the first year you won't be allowed to leave your lands within the realm except for on business."

Daine was confused by that last statement, "Wait, didn't you have to wait longer than a year?"

"Yes, sweet one, but I am a lesser goddess. You are a great goddess, so its different for you. After that, you are pretty much allowed to do anything as long as it is within the laws set by the gods."

"And if I choose the Empress?"

"Well, dearie," the Graveyard Hag decided to take this question. "You would rule this land, with me of course. We would rebuild Carthak the way that it is supposed to be. You would get to see your friends if there was some official reason to see them. However for the most part, you will be stuck in my land. You could marry your storkman," she added, giving Daine a look that caused her to blush. "But you would not be able to make him you consort when you die. He would have to be dead for at least a hundred years probably and then only if he proved himself. Although, I suppose you could always go into the realms of the dead to see him."

The badger decided, that knowing Daine, she was probably going to ask what would happen if she tried to do another choice other than the two given to her, so he decided to go ahead and answer it. "You can't try to make a run for it to somewhere else, Kit. The second you try to leave, the gods will make the decision for you. You may not agree with their decision so it would be prudent to think about the choices they provided, even if it is cruel and stupid."

She just nodded her head slowly, but kept quiet. Daine was reeling from all this information. _She_ was destined to become a great god. She wasn't allowed to return home to Tortall, at least not as a mortal. She could perhaps keep in touch as Empress of Carthak, but that wasn't a guarantee. Then, if she did become empress, she could live a short lifetime with Numair, but possibly lose him for eternity. But, if she became a goddess, she could take Numair with her and protect her friends forever. She would also get to see them as often as she wished, just as soon as a year had passed. Gods, this was too much for one girl to have to think about. It was definitely too much to deal with when everyone was staring at you like that. Daine got up unsteadily from where she had been sitting silently. "Ma, I'm going to need time to think this over."

"Okay dear, there is a spell that has slowed time so that the others won't notice how long you've been gone. Take as much time as you need." As soon as those words left her mouth, Daine was running out the door. Numair rose to follow her. "Master Mage, please sit back down. She needs to sort this out on her own. Besides, I would like to talk with the man that has so obviously stolen my daughter's heart. To begin with, what are your intentions with my daughter?" The others had to chuckle at the look of pure terror that came to Numair's face at the thought of having to talk to Daine's mother, who happened to be a goddess.


	24. Choosing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline and Messa

Chapter 24 Choosing

Daine ran out of the palace and didn't stop running until she was in the middle of the forest. Once there, she collapsed to the ground under the weight of the decision she had to make. All her time in Carthak, she hadn't thought that she would have to make a decision of whether to stay there in a world she knew, or to leave to a completely different realm, the unknown. She hadn't considered the option of not being allowed back to Tortall. All she wanted to do was to go home with her friends and try to get over what had happened here. Only, that wasn't going to happen.

As Daine sat on the ground, deep in thought, Cloud, Kit, and the wolves made their way toward her. _Daine, what are you doing out here? Couldn't you have picked a better spot to go mope?_ Cloud asked her.

"I'm not moping," Daine replied. She wasn't moping. She was just trying to figure out what horrible thing she had done to make the gods put her through all of this. She was so tired of things like this always happening to her.

_Yes, you are. You wouldn't be out here if you weren't._

"Well, excuse me if I have the hardest decision to make." To stay in this world and rule the country that has held me prisoner for the past two year, or leave the world completely, that is the choice she had to make.

_This is NOT the hardest decision you've had to make. You have already made that one. The hardest decision you ever made was to keep going on living with what Ozorne did to you in order for you friends to be safe. _

"I couldn't let them get killed because of me. That was an easy decision."

_What's to say that this isn't an easy decision? _Cloud retorted. _What is keeping you from making a decision?"_

Daine thought for a moment. "I'm scared. So many people will depend on me either way I choose. I'm scared I will let them all down.

_Wolf sister, the people have always depended on you. Haven't you noticed? You are already the one they depend on when they need help. With humans, the ones in Tortall have depended on you before and you pulled through for them, did you not? You do not need to be scared, you will make a great Goddess or Empress, whichever you so choose, _Brokefang told her.

All while he said this, Kit had worked her way up into Daine's lap and was making comforting trills. "You think?" Daine asked, brightening up enough to actually begin thinking about her problem and making a decision.

_Of course we do, we wouldn't mention it if we didn't. _Cloud answered. _Now, you have a decision to make._

"Yeah, but either way, I won't be able to see them as I would like."

_You'll always have us. _Cloud replied, earning agreement from Kit and the wolves.

Daine was definitely brighter after that. She may not get to have her whole family, but at least she would always have this part of it. Of course, she blushed as Russet added, _And the Storkman. We can't forget about him._

Changing the subject quickly, Daine asked the gathered animals, "What would you do?"

_We cannot tell you. This is for you to decide. _Brokefang answered. _Besides I think you have already made your decision. You mind is just catching up with your heart._

Daine thought of this. She did guess the one made much more sense than the other. Of course, that was probably the point of it. Suddenly a thought entered her mind. "How is it you are here with me? Ma said time was slowed so that I could make this decision."

_All we know is that that Badger friend of yours came and told us you would need our help,_ Cloud answered.

Daine smiled before turning back to the problem at hand. Goddess or Empress, which would she become? Both had their pros; both had their cons. But the more Daine thought about it, the more she realized which was the better choice for her; which choice, as Brokefang said, was the one her heart had already made.

She looked at all the animals gathered around her and smiled, "Thank you, you helped me very much with this. I have made my decision. Cloud, could you give me a ride to the palace, please?" Cloud agreed, and they all made their way back to the room in which she had left the others.

When she entered she found a very hassled looking Numair being interrogated by her mother and the others watching and laughing. "Ma! Leave him alone!" Daine yelled, trying to save Numair.

Sarra looked up and went from scary to pleasant, "Oh, Daine, my sweet, have you come to a decision?"

Daine took a breather and replied, "Yes, I have." All around her everyone waited with bated breath.

'Well…" the Graveyard Hag crackled. "What have you decided?"

"I decided…to become the patron Goddess of Tortall."

"Oh, Sweet, that's wonderful! You're going to be the Goddess of Wild, which means that you are who the animals call on when they don't call their own gods, you are called upon by those who need help with animals, and you are the protector of those with wild magic, both animal and human." Sarra exclaimed.

Daine took in this information and nodded before adding, "And I'll have the right to visit my friends whenever I wish?"

"After the first year is up, Kit."

"Well, what am I going to do now? I have a country without a ruler," The Graveyard Hag complained. She looked as if she was pouting, but great gods don't pout. Do they?

"Use Kaddar. He's very fit to be Emperor. He knows how to do the job, and he'll be able to change things around here."

"But Daine…Goddess…I am not the heir. When Ozorne signed my execution order, he made you his sole heir."

"Yes, but Lady Josephine is dead. Or, she is at least to the country of Carthak. You don't have to worry. I made you my heir a long time ago. You are the emperor," Daine told the stunned Kaddar.

"Daine, I hate to hurry this up, but now that you've made your decision, we have to go. You need to say good bye," Sarra told her daughter. Upon seeing Daine's look, she added, "Don't worry, it isn't forever, just for now. Oh and if you are going to bring your consort, you might want to bring him now, it'll be harder to later."

Both Numair and Daine blushed when her mother said that because it was obvious who she was referring to. Daine couldn't say anything, though. She wanted it to be Numair, but what if he didn't want to. He was the one she wanted to leave behind the least, but she couldn't ask him to do this. Their relationship had just started. Unbeknownst to her, while she was having these thoughts, Numair had tugged her out into the hall to talk about it. He broke through her thought by saying, "I'll do it, Daine."

"What?"

"I'll be your consort, that is, unless you don't want me to," he had a panicked look on his face as he said that last bit. What if she didn't want him to? Or maybe, he was being too forward? They had just gotten together. Oh gods, what if he had completely messed up any chance he had of being with her?

"Oh, I do. It's just that this is all happening so quickly. I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret later."

"I wouldn't regret it. The only thing I would ever regret would be a missed opportunity to spend eternity with you. I can't go through losing you again Daine. My body, no my heart and soul, couldn't handle going through that again."

Daine looked up at him with happy tears in her eyes because she felt the same way. "You sure? I-I'm not what I used to be. My time with Ozorne, well, I might not be able to do much with you at first…or at all."

Numair smile down at her anxious face and asked as an answer, "Verilidaine Sarrasri, will you do me the extreme honor of being my wife?" Daine squealed and jumped into his arms to kiss him. It was her way of saying yes.

Inside the room, the others heard the happy squeal. George commented wryly, "I think that means that he's going."

Jon groaned, "This means that I'll no longer have a wild mage or a black mage."

"Don't worry, dear, you still have Alanna and the Dominion Jewel," Thayet told her husband.

"Besides," Onua added. "No one will dare mess with Tortall because its two best protectors are now going to be gods."

Jon seemed to brighten at that prospect when the two walked back into the room, hand in hand. They smiled brightly at everyone and Messa could not suppress the giggle that came out. "You sure seem happy?" Daine just stuck her tongue out at her causing Messa to break out laughing uncontrollably.

Daine just Hmphed and turned toward Lindhall and Kaddar to start her good byes as Numair started with the others. "Guys, thanks so much for everything you did for me. You risked your very lives to make mine a little less miserable. I'll always be grateful to you."

Lindhall hugged her first. "No thanks necessary, my dear. You would have done the same if we were in you position."

Kaddar added as he hugged her, "Yeah, we were glad to do it, even if it wasn't much. And thank you, Daine, for giving me the chance to make a difference in my country."

"Speaking of making a difference, you may want to release the slaves. I know they're a major part of your economy and that it might cause an uprising, but just think about it okay. They are people, too, just as you learned with Messa. Besides, you can always tell them you have a great goddess on your side," she told him as she turned toward the royal couple of Tortall.

"Jon, Thayet. You will never no how thankful I am towards you. You took me in and made me a member of not only your country, but your court as well. I can only hope that I do you proud as your new patron goddess."

Thayet squeezed her in a tight hug with a few tears running down her face. "Oh, Daine, it is us that should thank you. You have done so much for us and now you are about to do so much more.

"And, there is no way we could be anything but proud of you Daine," Jon told her before he too hugged her.

She sniffed as she turned toward the Lioness and her husband before she was engulfed in a suffocating hug by a tearful Alanna before she was suddenly let go and Alanna nodded to her before walking to the other side of the room. George just shook his head before hugging her and telling, "Forgive her, she's bad with goodbyes. You would think she'd be used to them by now. Anyways, no reason to thank the both of us for anything, okay? In fact, if you could, forgive an old man."

"Forgive you?" Daine asked, confused. "What for?"

"For not doing my job properly. There is no reason for me not to have learned about you sooner."

Daine huffed at him. "Odds bobs, George. That wasn't your fault at all. That was the gods preventing you from getting the information. There's nothing to forgive." She added turning toward Onua.

She was swept up into another tight hug. "You be careful, okay Daine? Don't do anything stupid that could get you in trouble for all eternity."

"I will. I'll even help with the ponies still, even if it from a different realm." This caused them both to laugh tearfully. "Onua?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything good that happened in my life in Tortall wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you. So, thanks"

Daine turned one last time to say good bye to the last time. For a few moments, the two young women stared at each other before clinging to one another, crying. Everyone else went to the far side of the room to give them some privacy. Daine pulled back some. "Messa, you are the only reason I made it through the past two years. If you hadn't been there I don't know what I would have done. Thank you so much for being my friend."

"No, thank you for being my friend, Daine, and showing me that I'm more than just some old slave," Messa replied, shaking her head.

"Messa, I want you to go with my friends, okay? They'll take care of you. And so will I, just not being there physically all the time."

"I don't know, Daine. Why would they want a slave around? Besides, I belong to the new emperor."

"Kaddar is setting you free, aren't you Emperor?" Daine demanded more than asked sending him a look that promised a lot of pain should he refuse, and, being a great goddess, she could more than go through with that promise.

"Yes, of course I am."

"And we would love for you to come to Tortall with us," Thayet said as she came up to the younger and pulled her from Daine to the rest of them. The Graveyard Hag looked like she was getting a bit restless and annoyed.

Daine looked around at all her human friends as Numair walked up and grabbed her hand again, standing beside her. "I'll see you all in a year. I promise." The new couple then turned to her mother. "We're ready, Ma." Sarra nodded before waving her hands. Daine, Numair, the animals, Kit, and the three gods disappeared into thin air, leaving behind their friends who weren't sad because they knew they would see them again.


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining without a cloud in sight. The animals were out and about enjoying the mild climate. The birds were singing there songs. Her pack was lazing about in the grass by a beautiful lake in which the fish were jumping and playing. The sun was reflecting beautifully off of the water and fish. It was like paradise out there (never mind the fact that as the realm of the gods, it pretty much was). However, she wasn't out there enjoying it. She was inside, in the window seat, leaning her head against the window as she stared out of it with a look of melancholy on her face. She was staring without really seeing what was out there.

She hadn't changed much over the years. She still looked like the same old Daine that was brought up there that day from Carthak. That brought a slight smile to her face as she fondly remembered that day. It was the day she was reborn, basically, as a god. More importantly, it was the day she married her beloved, Numair. That had been a spectacle. Moments before they were to be changed, they first were to have their wedding to be presided over by Mithros himself. It was hard not to laugh at Numair's shock, even if she was feeling quite the same as he was.

The dress she had been provided had been exquisite. It was made of a very light and delicate material, yet at the same time very strong. The way it fitted and flowed off of her made it seem like it belonged on her. The best part was that every time she would turn, the gold stitching would catch the light and a new animal would appear on her dress, barely there and nothing less than stunning in its there. Her mother and the Mother goddess herself helped Daine get ready. She was surprisingly just like anyone else would have been in the situation, all excitement and advice (Half of which made Daine blush).

Daine's favorite part had been the look on Numair's face when she stepped out from behind the partition. She had never felt more loved than in that one moment. The rest of the ceremony was a bit of a blur. She had been to busy staring at her groom. A man, whom less than a week before, she had though she would never see again, and there she was marrying him on the day she was supposed to have married Ozorne. It was the happiest day of her life.

She did however remember the transformation from mortal to god. It was rather painful. She passed out. She awoke next to Numair on an enormous bed. Well, next to, as his own personal teddy bear, whichever. Once she had managed to awaken Numair enough to pry him off of her, she found the note that had been left for them. It informed them they had a week completely to themselves before they had to take over their duties as the Goddess of the Wild and the Scholar or Mage God. Honestly, only Numair could be an educational god. Not that he can't do anything, its just mostly kids fearing for their educational careers because of upcoming exams that call him. She can always tell when exam time is around.

The two of them had thoroughly enjoyed their week. Even though she couldn't go through certain acts with him, Numair was still kind and patient. He wouldn't push her and only wanted to go so far as she was comfortable going. They spent the majority of their time exploring and discussing their future, their past, and anything else that popped into their heads. She eventually stopped tensing up every time he raised his voice in excitement or when he surprised her accidentally. No matter what, she could trust him to be patient, and most likely bring up some random topic to rid them of the awkward atmosphere. She was glad to have married such a man.

Those first few years had been rather hectic. They started getting called all the time, at all times. The main problem was the rather large amounts of calls they both got from all around the world. Their main problem was deciding which ones they should answer. The other and more experienced gods and goddesses could only advise them so much. They had to figure out their filtering systems for themselves. It was rather hard to be gods, friends, and a couple. However, they eventually managed to settle down into some semblance of a routine where they got to spend a large amount of time with each other. An occasion marked by the first time they made love. It was magically. Daine sometimes wondered if either of them would have been able to wait if they had known what it was going to be like. She was glad they did, though, not only because she needed to heal but because the waiting made that first time so special.

Daine sighed, all that was many years ago. Before she could sink further into her musings a voice from behind her startled her, "What's with all the sighing, love, is something wrong?"

Daine jumped slightly, and turned with a hand over her heart. "Numair! Don't do that!"

Numair just laughed at her reaction before reaching out and pulling her closer to him, tucking her underneath his chin. "Sorry. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's the matter, Numair. Just forget about it, okay."

"How could I just forget? The sun is shining and all the animals are happy. I can see no reason for you seeming so melancholy. Besides, our one millionth anniversary is not a day for you to be unhappy." At that, Daine's head jerked up in surprise causing Numair to frown. "You didn't think I had forgotten, did you?"

"It's just…you're always gone of late so I couldn't blame you if you had," Daine mumbled in reply.

Numair gently took her chin and leaned down to kiss her gently before pulling back. "Still so insecure after so long. Oh, dear one, when are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that you are stuck with me forever." He leaned down for another kiss before letting her go completely and stepping back with an exuberant grin. "Besides I've been gone because I've been helping to arrange a surprise for you."

Daine just stared at her husband expectantly for a few moments before finally asking, "Well?"

"Well, What?"

"What is the surprise?"

"I can't tell you. It wouldn't be a surprise then, now would it?"

"Numair!" Great, now she was pouting. By the way, Great Gods, more specifically Great Goddesses, can and do pout. How dare he do this? Tell he had a surprise and then not share what it is.

"No, I can't. You'll just have to wait until we get to the Realm of the Dead to find out."

"Realm of the Dead?" Daine's eyes lit up with excitement. "We're going to see everyone!" Numair just took her hand and led her to the door. "Numair?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"I love you."

Numair turned toward her with a huge smile and love in his eyes. "I love you, too."

Daine leaned up to kiss him. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary." With that they disappeared to be among friends to celebrate the day.


End file.
